forever loving
by gaarapunkgirl
Summary: Hinata gets let down by Naruto, Kidnaped by Sound, and taken by akatsuki what else could happen next?
1. Hell to start

Forever Loving

A fanfic for all my friends because they needed something to laugh at

I don't own Naruto 

""means out loud ''means thought

"Hinata!...Hinata!!" a raven haired girl with pale skin 21 years old turned around to see who was calling her name "oh h-hello S-sakura chan"

Sakura looked a little more emotionless than normal "yeah anyways Naruto wants you…"

Hinata questioned in her mind 'W-why d-d-does h-he w-w-want m-me?' Hinata walked towards Naruto who was not far away "H-H-H-hello Naruto k-kun umm y-you w-w-wanted t-to s-s-see m-me?"

"umm yeah…Hinata I now how much you love me and how much you always will" Hinata blushed a tomato red "but Hinata you could never replace Sakura I mean I don't love you"

Hinata could cry but something told her to toughen up to stop the stuttering it was the crush holding back her fierce her force…and her in general but not anymore "fine then Naruto if you want to be like that by the way just to let you know I loved you since academy times since first glance I would wait by the gaits of the village wishing you to come back strong to come back and be in my arms but you…your not worth it anymore!!!"

Hinata had her byakugan on not even knowing it she spotted a chakra point not vital but good enough and struck it with all force she had. Naruto fell unconscious she walked away

Sakura came back "Holycrap Naruto!!" Sakura went to his side checking his vitals "Hinata!! Hinata what did you do?!?!?!?"

Hinata continued to walk away with not word from her mouth spoken

(night) Neji walked into Hinata's room with caring eyes "Hinata I brought you something"

Hinata looked up from her sobbing seeing Neji to see a fruit smoothie one for her and Neji

"c-mon I know you want it" he said forcing Hinata to sit up and mke her talk to him instead of crying herself to sleep

"thanks Neji…" Hinata said taking the drink "no problem…Hinata it was brave of you to take out Naruto like that"

"you mean it Neji?" Hinata said after taking a sip with hope filled eyes

"absolutely" Hinata and Neji hugged they continued to finish their drinks in silence until they were done Neji took the glasses and left her room "oyasumi nasai Hinata" "oyasumi nasai Neji" Hinata tuked herself in ready for bed then turned out her light

(meanwhile)

All was not calm in Konoha although the appearance showed it was a missing nin was lurking around somewhere in the shadows hiding outside the Hyuuga compound with another sound villiager.

A black chicken butt haired man sat in a tree with a gray haired glasses wearing accomplice both were on orders to retrieve someone "so Sasuke who are you to choose?"

Sasuke remained emotionless "Kabuto…I will retrieve whom ever I want" "ahh so being secretive again huh?" Sasuke wanted to go in a retrieve this person and get out of this village. Every road, bridge, corner, or home brought back some memory that could make his emotions be revealed

"Sasuke I suggest we keep waiting so we are not caught" Kabuto could sence his eagerness "also one of your old rivals Neji…would definitely be a obstacle if were to get in our way." Neji appeared in Sasuke's mind "I will be fine speak for yourself, and only yourself Kabuto.

(1 hour later)

"Okay we have waited long enough" Kabuto said then getting out cans of sleeping gas for the guards. Sasuke and Kabuto both put on gas masks the cans were thrown and triggered "let's wait for the gas to go around"

(2min)

"Now let's go" Sasuke said "but which one are we to get?" Kabuto asked this time more curious "I will be the judge of that and you will find out soon enough" as fast as they got into the estate was as fast as they got out. However they didn't get any other normal Hyuuga. No, they got the future clan leader Hinata.

Sasuke held the fragile woman in his arms she was glowing from the moonlight "Sasuke…" Kabuto started "why did you choose her besides her being a future leader she is not as strong, and wont be as usful to Orochimaru except for her byakugan"

Sasuke continued to stare in one direction as Hinata started to stir "we must keep moving before she wakes" Sasuke said calmly but sternly

(at the hideout)

"Orochimaru" Sasuke started before the sound leader "Kabuto and I have retreaved the byakugan holder

"ahh very good Sasuke, but why a weak pathetic kunoichi" Sasuke looked straight into his yellow eyes

"Because she never was a fan girl and I want someone to restore my clan"

Well this is the end for this chappy tune in next time I get to typing this or when I don't have homework


	2. Hinata and akatsuki

Forever Loving ch2

Thank you to all my fans!! Without you guys my story wouldn't be as popular as it is today. I appreciate how you all have reviewed. Also this chapter is longer then the last and funnier!!...ENJOY yours truly Gaarapunkgirl

""means talk ''means thought

Chapter 2

Hinata awoke in a torch lit room. "W-where am I?"

a slight chuckle came outside the gates in the dark hallway. "You are in a dungeon my sweet Hinata." A figure came forward at first he was unrecognizable, but he came out clearly.

"S-Sasuke?!" Hinata looked wide eyed Sasuke just enjoyed her fear and confusion. "Yes, but to the question of where you are…you are in Orochimaru's layer."

So many questions arose in Hinata's mind, but one was only asked. "S-Sa-Sasuke why, why did you leave Sakura-chan?" He answered with a smirk that was vile

"Because I wanted powerand to become stronger to beat Itachi." Hinata already well knew that Itachi and Sasuke were brothers "he killed my clan and became an akatsuki leaving me alone with no one there for me."

"Yes, but isn't it bad to hold grudges?" Hinata couldn't believe she asked that question

"…" Silence was the only response but Sasuke did open the cage door moving closer to Hinata as she backed away. Finally hitting the wall fear was evident in her eyes as Sasuke was in front of her.

He kept closing the gap as Hinata formed tears in the kiss remembering how she was going to kiss Naruto. How they were going to have the rest of their lives. This kiss was now wasted, it was not even worth thinking because it was tainted. After a minute Sasuke spoke

"Hinata you will stay here until I can trust you to stay, and if you try to escape…" he lifted her chin with his index figer "…I will kill you"

She was forced to look into his never ending pools of black the were cold hiding away humanity but they were truthful "I-I u-u-understand" was all she could mutter

"Sasuke" someone yelled from out side the cage a frame of a person came into view he had long black hair pale damn he needs a tan skin also wearing a big ass bow. (special intro) Please Welcome the pale of pale the creepy of creepy the Michael Jackson of anime (lol) give it up for Orochiiiimaruuuuuu!!

"Sasuke the akatsuki are here and attacking the village!!" he said pissed off.

"Yes…" Sasuke walked out of the gates and closed the door locking it.

Hinata was confused fellow s-class criminals all in the same place she watched him go off "Wait I don't want to be alone!!" she yelled into the empty dark. Now she was alone the only option bust out.

(30 min l8r)

Hinata breathed heavily. The gates were practically made of seals and metal. Every technique she had in her pocket didn't work. Cursing under her breath she sat. But then she heard footsteps.

A blond long haired woman stepped out she had cat ears and green shiny eyes. A cloak was worn with red clouds. She then looked straight at Hinata.

"Dei, Sass we got a live one here!!" two men rushed in one with long blonde hair blue eyes. The other had red spiky hair (forgot eye color me so sorry). But both had the same design of cloaks.

The woman spoke "hey you, you know anything of Orochimaru?"

Hinata answered confidently "No, all I know is that they went…" she pointed in a direction "…that way."

"Thanks" red head left as the woman and other blonde stayed.

"Why aren't you following her?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Because we see you are a hostage and we are going to stay here in case someone comes back for you and we can hold them for question." The woman said as the other blonde looked furious for her to ruin their plan.

"What is your name girl?" the woman asked.

"Hyuuga, Hinata, and I'm 20 years old do not call me a girl" Hinata stood up for her self.

"Ooooh sassy much with a little attitude." The woman said but the other blonde was staring at Hinata his eyes never leaving

"Deidara…DEIDARA!?" the woman yelled. Footsteps were heard in the distance as the red head returned. However somebody was with him he had his long black hair in a ponytail same cloak and…sharingan.

Hinata knew who this person was.

The woman spoke again "Itachi, Sasori any news?" as they talked Hinata's mind drifted.

'The s-class criminal books, Itachi was the most popular of akatsuki. Sasori and Deidara were pretty new to the books but not as well known. The blonde woman was Ryoko one of the newest to the akatsuki also one of the only girls from the shadow villiage.' Hinata's thought ended when Itachi's stare was felt like a sting

"A Hyuuga, eh?" Itachi spoke he stepped closer the gate. Making Hinata react by stepping back she was still tired from the chakra loss. But did activate her byakugan.

Itachi thought 'even in her weakened condition she tries to intimidate me so I wont hurt her…'

Deidara was continually staring confused of how this girl got his direct attention. Sasori looked at his teammate smirking and saying in a whisper tone so no one could hear. "You like her, don't you?" Deidara freaked "What?! NO!! un" Sasori could see through him "sure…." Sasori started to smile from this scene

Deidara thought defeated 'He's right though…this girl has my attention just by a look yeah.'

(Back to reality)

Ryoko stepped in between Itachi and Hinata then spoke directly to him quietly. "Itachi we need someone new in the akatsuki. Even Leader-sama said that, so what about this girl? She has a special kakei genkai (s.p.) plus we could use another girl. Also look at how Deidara is weakened to her."

"Hn…" Itachi said in reply "Hyuuga your byakugan would be very useful to us. Instead of staying here in this cell you can come to akatsuki and be treated better, and gain power"

Behind Itachi's back the other people held signs Ryoko held WE NEED A GOOD COOK!! Sasori held WE ALL SUX AT COOKING!! Deidara held I HAVE BEEN EATING RAMEN FOR YEARS!! 

Hinata sure ly didn't want to live in this cage. Also she did know how to cook "I will join akatsuki."

The woman came to her as Hinata deactivated her byakuugan "my name is Ryoko" she pointed to each one as she listed their names. "That's Itachi, Sasori Deidara…" a blue haired skin guy came in. "…and that's Kisame there are more of us but they are on a mission and you won't see them 'til later."

Kisame looked confused Sasori went him and told him the whole story…

Itachi spoke aloud "We are done here, Orochimaru has escaped and so has my brother lets go home."

Weeeeeellllll this is all I have to offer for now. I hope for more reviews!! By the way if I forget a Deidara "un" please don't blame me also Hinata wont be stuttering anymore because it takes up more time on my typing. Check this story out when I update next time 


	3. Going to the lair

Forever Loving chapter…is this 2 or 3?...

By Gaarapunkgirl

To all of my viewers…thanks for all of your reviews so far it makes me so happy. This chapter will be shorter because this was supposed to be the end of chapter two but I was too lazy to type the rest of this out when I needed to. But hell at least I can tell you guys the truth about how this chapter is shorter. So chapter 4 will technically be 3…if you think of it that way

Read, enjoy, laugh, and review…plz

Chapter…well…yeah

(Recap Itachi spoke "We are done here, Orochimaru has escaped, and so has my brother. Let's go home.")

Ryoko was right by Hinata's side as Hinata followed behind everyone.

" 'bout time we had another girl in akatsuki, minus Konen…but you will find out more of her later. Hanging out with boys for so long really makes you miss all the girly things that were common to you in villages."

Hinata giggled, Deidara looked back at Hinata for the hundredth time like a creepy stalker. However because of this recklessness he did not see what was coming up…WHAM!! Deidara crashed into a tree, gravity did not smile upon him as he slid down it like a fire pole until stopping legs open, on a branch his nuts were smashed.

His voice was squeaky and hoarse "…ow…"

Ryoko was laughing so hard she had to stop to roll around and laugh as Hinata watched her turn blue. Hinata decided to go up to him.

"Deidara…you going to be okay?" in the same voice he replied crouched over on his side grasping his future children "no…not…really…un…"

Ryoko ws still laughing as she was purple finally passing out as Itachi picked her up.

(Let's recap to after Hinata beat Naruto's ass shall we?)

Sakura knew Hinata wasn't going to answer her. Sakura let her go. Naruto was still knocked out so she decided to take him to the hospital.

(2 days later)

Naurto woke up to a room of his friends Choji munching on chips, Shikamaru was playing shogi with Neji, Sakura and Ino were making small talk until

"Hey, he is awake" Choji yelled everyone turned their attention to Naruto

"Well it's about damn time, he slept more then me then I could in 3 hours" Shikamaru said to lighten the air.

Neji went up to him "Naruto…do you know where Hinata could be?"

Naruto looked curious "no, isn't she not at home?" Neji then looked disappointed

"No, she was gone by morning but we thought you might know something of it." Neji made the comment and walked out

Everyone else left when the nurse came in which ment visiting hours were over 'Hinata is gone…but…why.' At this moment Naruto knew that he would get her back it was not a promise to someone else. However to himself. 'I know that she still loves me and I will find her…because…' Naruto remembered the look in her eyes the determination to prove a point. He had never saw something so passionate as that until that one day.


	4. Meeting the leader

Forever Loving

Real chapter 3

If any of you remember that this is the real chapter 3 like I said in ch2 then this would not seem confusing. I hope I update enough…I mean I update every mon or tue – thurs or fri so yeah. Well now the awaited chapter is in your grasp…good 4 u. and thank you for reviewing it makes me sparkle like I am special. Also as a note this chapter is some what longer.

Chapter 3

The akatsukis make it back to their lair as Hinata took in the landscape she admitted it was nice.

Deidara's nuts were still racked so Sasori dragged his ass. (serves him right for hurting Gaara [fan girl side)

Itachi was still…Itachi carrying Ryoko who started to wake.

Sasori was silently laughing at what happened and proud of his student to like a fair girl. Kisame is still a fish person, and himself.

Ryoko woke finally and Itachi dropped her. "Hey!!...I was napping." Ryoko then remembered what she was supposed to be doing "Hinata we will first bring you to leader sama then you will get your room okay?" Ryoko said.

"Hai" Hinata responded, they entered the lair and went down a maze that was never ending

(inside the office)

"Well Mrs. Hyuuga we are very happy to have someone with such a special kakkei genkai (I never spell it right please tell me how to…) in our organization." The leader spoke

Hinata bowed in respct for the compliment from someone so powerful she was alone in the office as Ryoko waited outside.

"You will be on a team with Ryoko, train, and go on missions. Your room…" the leader looked at a layout of the base with names on the rooms his finger moved until he found an empty space. "…Will be across Deidara's in-between Itachi and Sasori…any questions?"

"No-o Leader-s-sama" Hinata said to him waiting approval to leave.

"Okay then…well you are dismissed" he said before she bowed and replied "hai"

Hinata walked out to see Ryoko sitting in the hallway and to ask "so how'd it go?"

"Ugh I stuttered again I bet I sounded like a scared idiot! He did say my kakkei genkai (again I can't spell that) was beneficial to the team…good thing is we are both on a team together."

Ryoko replied "Aww don't be so hard…but it's good that we are on a team together…so wheres your room?"

"Well…across Deidara's in between Itachi's and Sasori" Hinata remembered

Ryoko looked at her "Really that's a nice room! Come on I will show you where it is at"

Ryoko grabbed Hinata's hand and practically dragged her down the halls then stopped to a hallway with signs on the doors "We use dry earaser boards to write if someone can come in , bad mood, good mood, or to just display drawings." Ryoko commented

Hinata looked at all the signs they were different for each person fitting there personality's

Kisame had a under water ocean view with fish and 'jaws' written on it.

Ryoko's had a kitty with yarn and neon colors with Gir (Gir is the it and if u no kno gir you no kno me)

Itachi's was a timeslot for visiting hours which was 5 minutes an hour.

Deidara's looked like a art piece that belonged in a museum.

Sasori's was a picture of a puppet and simple plans on the assembly.

At the middle of the hallway was a blank door with a bored that was unwritten on. 'This must be it.' Hinata entered the room…the walls were white and lavender. A dark violet bed, dresser, closet, desk, computer, and a small MP3 with headphones "wow!! does everybody get this nice of a room?" Hinata asked as Ryoko walked in.

"Yes, everybody does…well I better leave to let you do whatever" Ryoko waklked out as Hinata took in the nice space she had. She looked out the window with a smile… 'I could enjoy this much more then the dark cell' Hinata ended her thought watching a tree sway in the wind as the leaves of fall fell.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter…I will be updating you can count on it plz review it makes me happy and if there is any grammar errors…I get it…I am not perfect…weeellllll gotz 2 be going now but I hope you did enjoy.


	5. Cooking for a fewlot

Forever Loving ch 5

Sorry for taking so long to update. My bad…I guess you can scratch out that whole day thing…but any ways thanx for the reviews and all your support and patience! It makes me happy to see so many people adding me to their story update thing. But now you can read my next chappy…yes release the tension.

Forever Loving ch 5

Hinata was in her bedroom lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Thinking so much of tomorrow…

'I wonder my first day as an akatsuki is tomorrow. Maybe Ryoko can train me it would be very helpful…'

Hinata's mind wandered to her friends, family, village, all the people she had now betrayed. It hurt her heart so much because all the people she cared about…she will never be able to again…but only in a battle that will result in death…tears welled in her eyes. She grabbed her pillow and pulled it to her into a tight embrace facing the wall. However the part that hurt was her village was now merely memory lane. She could never set a step without a squad surrounding her to draw blood. Forgiveness is just a fake word if she ever wanted it. Because now she was in a vile book that would make her a trader, deceiver, betrayer, liar, even if there was a forgiver they would never believe her.

knock, knock

"Come in!" Hinata yelled as she wiped her tears.

"Hey, Hinata!...are you okay?"...Deidara walked to her bed and sat by her

sniff, sniff "yeah…sure" Hinata lied poorly and Deidara could tell

"Tell me what's wrong…" He pulled her on his lap seeing her tear streaked face as she blushed. She was so close to his face she could feel his warm breath as she buried her face in his chest.

Deidara had the confidence to do this because as far as he was concerned she was already his. There was no doubt, even if she didn't know it she would soon.

"Nothing is wrong I was just thinking of my village…"she released another tear that she tried to hide.

"You don't have to be. I was sad when I left my village followed by my family…but I never had friends" Hinata looked up at him

"You…didn't?" She questioned. "Why?"

"They were always disrespecting me. So I left for respect and power. Also for a chance…a chance to not be ridiculed because I was not of the expectations of my family." Deidara said sadly as Hinata understood.

"I know how that feels. It feels like you will never accomplish anything because other people bring you down." Hinata remarked.

"Do you feel better now…yeah?" Deidara asked concerned.

"Yes, but any ways what did you come in here for?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I was kinda hoping since you know how to cook…you could make something please!!" Deidara wrapped his arms around her waist begging.

As Hinata blushed like a tomatoes she said " S-s-sure…"

Deidara smiled and walked next to Hinata. Hinata walked into the kitchen to see a team very desperate for food. Also they looked like they could be a poor third world country.

"Oh god, I better make something fast!!" Hinata took off her akatsuki cloak and put on an apron as to not stain her clothes. She discovered some rice, seaweed, fish, vegetables, a pot, wooden spoon and a sushi roller. "I know what I will make."

She cooked the rice as it was being steamed, and cut the fish and vegetables into slits. Soon the rice was done and she put it in the seaweed as with the fish and vegetables rolling them tightly. Cutting the cylinder: into sections. Continuing until all the rice was gone

"Done!" Akatsuki's creped out of the shadows as they found their chairs and sat. Hinata laid out the plate and watched as the sushi was grabbed and almost fought over.

"Oh my god Hinata this is so damn good!!" Ryoko comented as did many others.

"Also the spicy chicken" Kisame took a bite "IS HOT!! BUT SO DELICIOUS!!!"

Everyone relieved the plates of the food. Hinata began to pick them up.

"No, no Hinata Sasori and I will clean the dishes." Sasori stared

"When did I have to help clean dishes?" Sasori asked.

"Since I said so now come on…also you ate." Ryoko dragged Sasori by his cloak like a nightmare movie.

Hinata walked off to her room 'if this is how they act with a simple dinner…then how will they act to breakfast.' Hinata imagined everybody diving after waffles like an over time football game after a fumbled ball…(those poor waffles)

Well I hope you liked it I typed the beginning during AFI and sang some of the songs so I might have messed up something. Well until next time. Luvs ya!


	6. Training and fighting

Forever Loving ch 6

Hey, thank you all of you for reviewing I thought I should put in the next chapter now. It is either longer or shorter. I haven't checked but I will when I get to it….never mind don't rely on me. Well enjoy

Forever Loving ch 6

""talking _'' thought_

(Morning) Hinata's eyes fluttered open to see one red and blue eye.

"Morning sleepy head time to get up!" Hinata recognized the voice as Ryoko's.

Hinata rolled over and put a pillow over her head. "10 more minutes…" she muffled Ryoko got up and in one movement took off all the blankets and threw them across the room.

"You suck" Hinata said

"I know" Ryoko picked up Hinata "Wow Hinata I am so sure the guys would love to see these skimpy pajamas." Ryoko teased.

Hinata squirmed out of her grip and fell to floor "fine I'm awake!"

"Oh I know you are…I am going to get out when I come back in 10 minutes you should be dressed." Ryoko left the room.

Hinata got back in her bed once she left and put her blankets back on as if she hit the snooze button (that's how I start out the day).

(20 min l8r)

Ryoko walked back in the room but this time gently picked her up and took her out of her room. Kisame saw the sleeping form that was only dressed in boy shorts and a small shirt that stoped at her belly.

"Excuse me." Kisame left the room to take care of his personal problem

Sasori looked from his newspaper at Hinata and just said "Well if this will tell her to wake up." He went back to reading the paper.

Deidara watched her sleeping form and his eyes showed hypnosis her hair was over Ryoko's one arm body gently lifted like a feather. She wore barely anything as her pale skin glowed of innocence. He wanted to hold her as Ryoko approached him.

"You okay Deidara you look sick?" He snapped out of the weak trance that held him tightly.

"Yeah…I'm fin yeah" Deidara just kept looking at the un winged angel as she started to stir.

"Waky, waky sleeping beauty!" Hinata awoke somewhere but her room. She looked around to see faces and the living room. In Ryoko's room she was in her pajamas. Hinata freaked as Ryoko dropped her to the floor once more. She grabbed Deidara's paper and covered her body in the small pajamas.

"You will have your paper back in a moment and Ryoko…" Hinata glared "…I expect to see you in the training field just like leader said.

"Bring it on, I will be waiting." Ryoko commented back without fear.

"You will see me but first I have to make breakfast. Besides I want you to have energy when you face me." Hinata went back to her room to get dressed.

(20 min l8r)

Hinata was in the kitchen making eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Constant questions of when it was going to be done were asked.

Soon Hinata walked to the dining room table and laid out three trays "Breakfast is done!!" As the noise rang thru the house everyone came out ready to eat.

Deidara came out and saw Hinata wearing a no sleeve shirt with shorts. Deidara instantly had a nose bleed. "Damn it" He cursed as he walked out the room.

Kisame saw everything and said "Deidara you are so love sick you can't even control yourself!"

Itachi sat next to Ryoko as he finally came out of his room.

Everyone almost fought war over the food even though there was enough for everyone but they havn't seen such wonderful food in years.

(40 min l8r)

Ryoko and Hinata left the dining room as Sasori and Kisame were stuck cleaning everything and Deidara was stuck with bringing in the dishes.

In the kitchen Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara were talking.

"She is definitely beautiful that Hinata girl." Kisame commented.

"Yes, and when the other akatsuki's return they will notice this." Sasori spoke to Deidara.

"I know…yeah" Deidara said as if the battle was lost.

"You have to claim her as yours before then…do sometime soon or she will be gone." Sasori spoke to him as advice.

"I would but…she deserves someone better someone more powerful and"

"Don't you say that Deidara! She so deserves you as you deserve her, claim her!!" Kisame said angrily.

"Ask Ryoko to help you find out if she asks you apparently they have these 'girl talks' that are about boys, and other things." Sasori said quoting knowledge that he found out.

"They do that?...What do you think does on these conversations? Yeah." Deidara asked curiously.

"Kami-sama only knows and we never shall or should." Kisame said as their conversation ended.

(training grounds)

Kicks, punches, shuriken, kunai, and all chakra attack were used. Hinata's shirt was ripped and was haing by the other side as you could see her bra. Ryoko's pants were cut to shorts and at the outer, upper theighs but both cloaks were on the ground as they only weighed down.

"You fight well." Ryoko admitted.

"So do you." Hinata said as well.

Rain clouds came by with thunder and lightning. However that wasn't going to stop this fight. Itachi watched the whole fight as the others guys came outside with popcorn and drinks.

"Awesome we didn't miss it!" Kiasme said happily sitting next to Itachi.

"What the hell is this, the Roman coliseum?!" Ryoko Yelled and asked.

Hinata tried to attack as she faced away but she dodged it with a back flip and grabbing her ankles tripping Hinata.

Deidara was having a major nose bleed as the others were just watching and cheering good move.

It began to rain heavily. The girls both looked at the sky as water drenched their bodies.

"Do you want to continue this?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah…when it's nice out again" Ryoko agreed with a grin.

A cold wind blew making the girls grab their drenched cloaks and running inside to the warmth of the base

"To the fireplace!!" Ryoko yelled

"With hot cocoa!!" Hinata came back

"Oh definetly…" Ryoko laughed.

"Damn rain I was waiting for this battle." Kisame cursed at the sky.

"Don't worry we will catch it again one day." Sasori reassured

Well I hope you enjoyed it! Because I know I enjoyed typing it. Please review my faithful viewers…please?...  I am asking nicely! Well until next time Gaarapunkgirl


	7. Napping

Forever Loving 7

Sorry I am so late with updating…my bad. I was distracted, and lazy. So…yeah…enjoy the chapter:p

""talk _''thought_

Chapter…what are we on...oh 7.

Hinata walked down the hallway tired from the whole day. She bumped into Deidara.

"Oh…sorry Deidara" Hinata said thru drowsy eyes.

"It's okay…you alright you don't look to good yeah?" Deidara asked concerned

"Yeah…tired…" Hinata said thru half lidded eyes. _'Wait, Deidara! Maybe he can stay in my room helping me nap and keep pesky Ryoko away!!'_ Hinata ended her thought when he spoke.

"Well, if you're okay…I guess I will be on my way then yeah." Deidara began to walk when Hinata grabbed his hand.

"No, wait…" Hinata was giving much more confidence than she owned. "Deidara can you do me a favor? Please?" Hinata looked cute and pleadingly.

"O…kay….sure yeah." Deidara agreed afraid of what would happen.

"Well, can you please stay in my room while I sleep so Ryoko won't disturb me I really need some sleep?" Hinata asked thru hope filled eyes.

"Sure just let me get something to entertain myself so I don't get bored yeah." Deidara said.

"Great just meet me in my room okay?" Hinata left before he could say anything else to get into pajamas and into a nice comfy bed with fluffy pillows screaming heaven.

Deidara just watched her run to her room _'Key then…well I better get something to do'_

Deidara went into his room and got some clay play with and mold. Once he got as much as he needed he went to Hinata's door and knocked.

"Come in!" Hinata yelled from the inside. Deidara entered.

Deadara saw Hinata in her pajamas…boy short and skin tight tee shirt…pajamas. He practically drooled she was so smexy.

"Thanks again for doing this Deaidara it means a lot to me!!" Hinata said while closing her curtains to block out the sun.

"No Problem…yeah" Deidara said thru Hinata's trance. He sat down as she tucked herself in. Playing with his clay molding it into whatever he wanted. After all this would be a while.

(2 hours l8r)

Hinata awoke gently. She got out of her covers and stretched, but in the corner of her eye was Deidara. He was sound asleep on the floor. Hinata got her blanket and pillow placing the pillow under his head and gently laid the blanket over his body. Hinata went to the bathroom got dressed and went out to find Ryoko to continue their match.

My bad again for taking so long to update!! Like I said I just need a good kick in the a$$ by my friends to tell me to update…I'm glad my friends like fanfiction. So yea please update and review also if you have the time…

Check out these fanfic's by my friends. Also if you are bored after finish reading this then you will want something else to read

Akatsuki no Sakura by Clairesa-chan

Where 2 find: Naruto Sakura adventure teen

The next one involves how Ryoko joined the akasuki and why

Let the Rain Fall an Itachi Story by Daydreams112

Where 2 find: Naruto Itachi Romance/Humor teen

Well anyway I has Invader Zim to watch (doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, WAFFLES!!) so yea R/R…plz?


	8. Sharpie with u

Forever Loving Chapter 8

Thanks to all your reviews I have decided to make an unscheduled early update. Also because I have nothing else better to do while I listen to music . Anyhow thankyou everyone again for all your wonderful reviews they make me happy just like waffles…WAFFLES!!! I watch a lot of Invader Zim…Gir kicks a$$

Forever Loving (looks at editors and readers) where are we? Oh 8! Right, so this is Forever Loving chapter 8 enjoy

""speech _'' thought_ l8r-later

Deidara awakes in Hinata's room to see she had woken and was gone. He got up and stretched then noticing the blanket and pillow _'She is so kind…and to think an angel as innocent and as pure as her, in a hell like this._' He folded the blanket and put away the pillow exiting Hinata's room to the kitchen. He opened the fridge door to find heaven. Two pocky squares (yes, it comes in squares) in the fridge. A note was placed by the tiny cubes reading…

Deidara,

I made a snack for everyone around lunch so no one would keel over. So I reserved some pocky and it's chocolate…enjoy :D

Hinata

Deidara couldn't believe it! Someone this kind…actually did this for him? Deidara ate his pocky slowly enjoying every bite. _'Kami-sama it's like pleasure in a square.'_

At that time Ryoko and Hinata came back both out of breath and exhausted.

"Man Hinata (pant) you really (pant) know how to fight…" Ryoko commented.

"You (pant) to I mean (pant) all those attacks (pant) were tricky to dodge (pant)…" Hinata said happily in return.

Both girls carried supparted each other until they found the couch collapsing under their hard training/fighting. Sasori entered the room seeing the two take up the whole couch posing a problem.

"Could one of you scooch over the games on" Sasori frowned knowing they weren't going to move as easily as he had wanted. Kisame entered.

"Hey whats…what happened to them…and why are they taking up the whole couch the games on?!" Kisame complained.

"Well that's just to fudging bad" Ryoko said.

"Just come with me Kisame…we will just watch it my room…" Sasori said disappointed.

"But they can move! Also this is a bigger t.v.!! Plus your t.v. is in black and white and without cable!!!" Kisame whined.

"Well there is nothing we can do…I mean look at the couch! There is two girls who aren't going to move! To them we are invading their territory! For all we know they could turn on soaps and start dropping eggs if we stay here any longer!!" Sasori yelled at Kisame because he was tired of his whining. [Authors note: oh yes, I did go that far in those sentences snaps fingerslol

"Whatever…fine…do you still have the antenna to your t.v.?" Kisame asked Sasori as their conversation continued down the hallway as it became quieter, and quieter.

"Hey, Hinata." Ryoko said.

"Yeah?"

"One day we should so chase the guys around the house with two maxi pads" Ryoko told her prank and Hinata laughed so hard she fell off the couch imagining every guys reaction.

"I'm down; I'm so down let's do that some day." Hinata said.

Deidara entered the room finished with his pocky. "Thanks for the pocky Hinata…Hinata?" Hinata was asleep on the floor as Ryoko was on the couch. Deidara picked up Hinata and took her to her bedroom. Then he went back to the bedroom but instead of carrying her, Deidara did something different.

He took out a sharpie marker and decided to get revenge for her laughing at him when his nuts were racked from the tree.

2 min l8r

Deidara checked his new art that was also revenge. He drew all over her face giving a mono brow, devil horns (forehead), Hitler mustache, and random lines curving, curling, and going all over the place. Oh yes he was admiring his art. Then left in a hurry as to not get caught by hiding in Hinata's room.

2 hours l8r

Ryoko woke up smelling dinner and didn't want to be late. She stretched and got up wiping the tired from her eyes. She got in while dinner was being served.

"Hey guys." All the guys in the room looked up. Kisame and Sasori busted into laughter so hard they fell out of their chairs grabbing their lungs screaming air!

Itachi just twitched his eye as Deidara sat there eyes closed with a smile because he couldn't look at her because he would have been caught easily. Still revenge…was victory and victory…was sweet.

Hinata entered the room "Okay who wants spaghe-…" Hinata dropped the dish and stopped her sentence once she saw Ryo-chan luckily Itachi caught the dish before it landed on the floor.

"What?...WHAT?! WHATS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!!" Ryoko became furious at how everyone was staring and either laughing or silent. Hinata got out a pocket mirror and gave it to Ryoko. Ryoko opened the tiny mirror to see her face riddled with drawings in marker. Deidara was already gone and still running.

"Oh you little &#!$" Ryoko ran after Deidara her demon blood practically boiling. (how else do you think she had cat ears?)

"Well then…who wants dinner? Thank you Itachi for grabbing the plate…So who will have some first?" Hinata passed the spaghetti with some parmesian cheese as everbody ate Sasori and Kisame still laughing every couple of minutes.

Well? How was it? I hope you all liked it…this chapter is longer then the last one right? I think it is…oh well…please review…if you want another chapter bwahahaha…ah whatever…I'm gonna go make me a sammich but until next time. gaarapunkgirl


	9. Deidara's sick

Forever Loving 9

We are on nine right?...well if it isn't I can always do…stuff…later. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School sucks and all…but anyway so how's it going? Need to know if my readers are doing okay…don't want them all pist off when they read this then send in confusing reviews. Also I do like reviews that are positive so I know if I'm doing okay. Thanks for all the reviews everybody holds up award you like me!!...enough of that now. Anyway hopefully you all are on break for a whole week like I am! This means another update sooner!! Yea…otherwise I'm gloating that I'm on break and that's not cool to put other people down. Also a thanks to my friends who helped me start out this story and make it great…also for the advice of putting it on fanfiction.

Forever Loving 9

""talk _''thought_

After Deidara got the beating from hell Ryoko had to drag him back by the collar because he was out. Of course you would be to if you were beaten by a ninja half cat demon who's PMS-ing (I know my friend will come after me for that later) Ryoko threw him on the living room floor. Everyone was already in bed so Ryoko went to her bedroom. 

Hinata awoke not to an alarm clock, or a cat eared Ryoko but naturally. She almost cried because she was so happy. She walked into the living room but to see some new people. 

"Umm…who are all of you?" Hinata asked kindly and confused

"Oh! You're the new girl Leader told us about!" A blue haired female said. "Well my name is Konen, the Brave Heart looking plant over there is Zetsu"

"hi!" he was black and white on each side split down the middle and looked like a weed a gardener wouldn't want on the front lawn.

"The sicle having guy is Hindan" Konen pointed

"hey" he waved two fingers and smirked…he seemed like some creepy senior that she would want to avoid.

"The dude with the orange mask is Tobi" 

"Tobi good boy!...Tobi think you hot!!" Hey seemed okay…maybe he didn't know how to keep his thoughts inside…maybe a mental disorder along with it.

"…and the cheapskate over there is Kakazu" Konen said and pointed as well

"yo" Hinata saw the tentacles and was a little creped out.

"Well Hi! I'm Hinata and it's nice to meet all of you. Not to be rude but any of you seen Ryoko?"

"Oh that whore? Nope none of us have seen her…" Konen said

"Take it you guys don't like each other?" Hinata asked

"Detest each other is more like it…we don't get along but we work together to an extent." Konen said truthfully

"Well I guess I better look for her before something else goes wrong." Hinata said then left for her search. Soon after getting lost in the maze of hallways she heard Ryoko in Itachi's room. She didn't walk in she didn't try to make contact. Because she knew what was going on ;). She kept walking and decided to try and find Deidara. She knocked on his door and walked in.

"Hey Deidara you o-" She hurried up and closed the door because Deidara was getting dressed. She only saw him from behind and in his boxers. However that was enough to make her blush 20 shades of red.

"Sorry Deidara!" she yelled from the other side.

"It's okay I'm dressed now yea" Hinata walked in but Deidara didn't seem to look great.

"Deidara you okay you look miserable…?" she placed the back of her hand on his head

"Yea sniff I'm okay" He looked pale and tired.

"No, your not get back into bed." She said going out of the room.

"Trust me Hinata sneeze I'm fine" He said then grabbed a tissue sneezing into it.

"No, your not get into your bed and get comfy I'm going to get a thermometer." Hinata left the room closing the door.

'_Well at least I get a hot nurse to take care of me instead a Sasori…this is way better yea'_ Deidara got undressed and got back under the covers.

Hinata came back with a thermometer "Okay…open"

Deidara opened his mouth as she put the thermometer into his mouth.

(2min l8r)

Hinata took out the thermometer "102…you are sick"

"Hinata really I'm fine sneeze" Deidara tried to insist "Don't waste your time on me"

"Deidara, I'm going to take care of you and make you better if you like it or not!" She said "And I will spend as much time as it takes to get you better"

Hinata got some more blankets and some thing to do. "Use these blankets incase you get cold and here is some paper and pencils to draw…I'm going to tell Leader-Sama you are sick and should not be given a mission to do today. In the time are you hungry?"

Deidara nodded his head as his eyes became wide and hopeful.

"Well then. I guess I should make some fresh soup and a sandwich for my sick patient shouldn't I?" Deidara nodded his head and smiled

'_This isn't half bad after all when you have this nice of a nurse yea!'_ "Can it be chicken noodle soup? With a peanut butter and Jelly?" Deidara asked.

"Wouldn't make it any other way" Hinata left the room as Deidara watched TV. 

(5min later in the kitchen)

Hinata was preparing the meal as Ryoko came into the kitchen. Her hair was a mess, clothes were matted, and her eyes were tired. You could have sworn she survived a tornado. 

"Hey Hinata how was your night?" Ryoko asked as if nothing happened

"Fine, but I bet it wasn't as nice as yours." Hinata smiled and said bravely

Ryoko's eye twitched "You…heard…that?" she asked blushing immensely

"Oh quite clearly actually! I mean who wouldn't hear you in Itachi's room-Ryoko?"

Hinata looked around the kitchen and the girl was gone "Well, I guess I was a little too right." Hinata said continually chopping vegetables.

(1 hour or so later however long it takes to make soup)

Hinata was done making the soup and sandwich carrying it on a tray to Deidara's room. She entered his room to see him look happy

"Aww cool I thought it would take longer!!" The tray was set up nicely. There was even orange juice on the tray with the soup in a nice bowl and the sandwich cut up into squares. 

"Well, eat up! Your immune system needs energy to fight off that fever that's eaten at you." Hinata left the room to go to hers. She went to her desk and got out a MP3.

Hinata went outside. It was sunny but the air was a chill. The wind smelled of dead leaves and age. "Fall has defiantly hit hard" she said sadly remembering Summer. Listening to music she went into a field that had waist high grass. She lay in it so she would not be found and to be alone. Listening to a song that was sad and cold made her think of Naruto.

'_no, matter how hard I try…a heart can not erase'_ Hinata sheded a few tears as they landed in the cold dead earth. She watched the clouds as time passed Afternoon to Evening, Evening to Night. She stared at the big full moon that looked closer then usual.

(back at Akatsuki)

Deidara felt much better. He felt like he always had. He wanted to thank Hinata afeter dropping off the plates to the sink. He looked everywhere soon became worried he began to run through the base.

"Hey, Zetsu your back un"

"Yea…you okay you look like your panicking."

"I'm okay, have you seen Hinata? I have been looking for her?"

"Oh um no. I haven't seen her until late morning when all of us got back here."

Deidara ran and then went outside. He didn't want to chit-chat he could do that later. He began to jump through trees but stopped at a field to see a female shadow standing.

Hinata looked at the moon. It had so much to it. She took off her akatsuki cloak showing her figure in her tight fall clothes. She thought only the night was watching but never felt the true audience watching. She danced through the grass as her body glowed to the moons reflection. Her eyes shown innocence illuminated by the light.

Deidara thought that this woman dancing before his eyes was unworldly. She glowed under the light and danced like lace blowing in a gentle wind. No normal eyes should watch her or they could make her tainted. _'Is she…normal…or is she something sent from somewhere…I can't stop watching and I forgot what I was doing…Nothing so pure should be disturbed when dancing and no one with tainted ambitions should be watching'_

Hinata stopped as a cold wind came through. She hid in the grass and sat. The dancing was special forms of Hyuuga fighting style just add chakra. She grabbed her cloak and was about to leave. 

Deidara saw she was about to leave but startled her when the word slipped through his mouth "intoxicating." 

Hinata heard someone talk and turned on her Byakuugan "Who's there!!" She went into a fighting stance as he came out of a tree and landed in front of her opening his blue eyes.

"Deidara…what are you doing here! Your still sick and shouldn't be out here!! It's cold and-…you were watching me weren't you?" She asked disappointed as her eyes moved to ground. 

"Yeah I was. But you're really good! Also I wanted to come out here and thank you because I am all better." Deidara smiled.

"Deidara…am I really. Intoxicating?" Hinata asked as Deidara blushed but nodded

Hinata took a step forward. Making the bravest move she ever would. She kissed his lips with hers. Deidara had his arms around her 

"I'm sorry" she said after and left.

Deidara watched her go _'Hinata…never be sorry for teaching me that somebody loves me'_ The moon looked farther now and covered by clouds as a cold wind came moving his hair and the grass making a peaceful noise

Well I'm going to leave all of you off here. Please read and review! It makes me happy inside. I hope I left all of you with a good cliff hanger. I know this chapter wasn't very funny but Hinata made the first move so that's good enough right?


	10. Naruto makes trouble

Forever Loving 10

Forever Loving 10

Well how's it going readers?! Okay…I guess I can answer a fews of your questions from your reviews…Okay to the person that asked which AFI songs. The whole Decemberunderground C.D. To the person that asked will Naruto come back for Hinata…well that would be a spoiler…and so are all the other questions!! Man you guys (and girls) are nosy! Anyway…I'm updating early because I felt like it and was so happy from the many reviews. Please keep giving me feed back! Also I put up a poll on my profile please go to it and stuff…

Forever Loving 10

Deidara watched her run _' I have to go get her…because she doesn't know these forests well enough…also…I can't let her be sorry'_

(meanwhile)

Hinata was running in the direction she thought was home. She soon became lost and it became colder, darker, and fearful. Hinata turned to hear a noise in the bushes.

"Who's there!!" Hinata yelled turning on her byakuugan. "Wh-what!?" Hinata saw the person and couldn't believe it.

"N-Naruto!! What the hell are you doing here!" Hinata yelled out in anger at her former friend.

"Hinata…I…never knew what I lost…until you were gone…I wanted you back." Naruto said sadly as Hinata began to tear.

"And just what do you think I can do!? I left because I had to leave sound for akatsuki!! Otherwise I would be a cell most likely being tortured by Sasuke!! Also what do you expect!! Me fall into your arms and 'take me home' like some sort of romance movie!?"

Hinata yelled out in anger and sadness.

"Well putting it so bluntly like that…yes…that is kind of what I expected." Naruto said truthfully.

"Well Naruto…" She took off her cloak and it fell to the ground as Naruto saw her without a jacket or cloak for the first time "I'm not going back alive and back period…because Naruto."

Naruto looked at her confused and angry.

"I already have new friends and…a lover." Hinata said that to hurt him like he hurt her also the word lover laced out of her mouth seductively to hurt him more. Even though she didn't know how Deidara felt about her.

"Oh, is that true? The teme must be lucky to have a bitch like you huh?" Naruto said as if Hinata was a pest

"Damn right!! Also Naruto…he's way hotter, smarter, and less annoying then you." Hinata said smirking.

"I bet he is! At least Sakura has a better body then you!" Naruto lied so badly at his comeback.

"And yet you came back for me? Aww you must really love me enough to drag me back to hell!" Naruto came at her with a kunai in hand.

Hinata easily dodged the attack however didn't see the shadow clone behind her that grabbed her and held her but also crushed her body immobilizing her. "Naruto let me the hell go!! You or the villages don't own me!!"

Naruto struck her across the face making a mark across her cheek. "Hinata you're lying!! 

You now as well as I that you love the village!!" He grabbed her by the shoulders staring into her furious eyes. 

"Hinata!! Why would you leave us all?! You know that this is all a lie!! The akatsuki aren't home and never will be because they are monsters!! WHY!!...why did you leave?"

In a barely audible whisper she said "Because…you have Sakura…so there was no need for me to be there anymore." The truth was venom in Hinata's words. 

The sentence made him furious as his demon started to stir. He grabbed her by the collar raising her high. "Naruto…" she whispered "If you want to kill me go ahead…Because I won't go back alive."

A rasengan began to form in his palm as Hinata looked emotionless ready to cling to the cold walls of death caving in faster every second. However, her tears showed that she wanted to live the rest of the moments of life she had. Naruto's hand came at her and was a centimeter away from damge before someone grabbed his wrist.

"YOU WONT HURT MY FRIEND!!" Ryoko yelled. 

Hinata looked down to see the blonde half demon. Ryoko was preventing him from moving. "NOW DEIDARA!!"

Deidara jumped from out of the tree and threw smoke bombs with kunai attached. All were aimed at Naruto. The smoke bombs went off and the three escaped. Deidara held Hinata as they escaped.

"Hinata what happened back there?" Ryoko asked.

Hinata got out of Deidara's arms able to move again. "That was the guy I told you about from academy days." Hinata's head tilted down. 

Ryoko went over and hugged her. Deidara was confused but shrugged it off joining the group hug. 

"We better get going…more leaf ninja's are going to be here soon." Hinata said seeing a whole team back over 5 miles.

The team made it back to the hide out safely. As Sasori healed Hinata's wounds.

Okay! Well this was a small chapter yes but at least you guys got somewhere! Please review, check out my poll. Also to the person that asked if Naruto is coming back for Hinata…I guess that answered your question. I don't want to give out spilers unless they are COMPLETELY necessary. Like so important that if I don't tell them the world will implode…no theres no spoilers here sorry. I checked the news and everything seems okay for now so…sorry. Well at least the world isn't going anywhere. Now if you'll excuse me I have music to listen to, t.v. to watch, video games to play…and other things that I help me cure my boredom. But until next time my viewers!! thumbs up


	11. Planning the show

Forever Loving 11

Forever Loving 11

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. They make me happy on the inside. Also if you didn't hear before please check out my poll. Also for some info on some other stories…One of my favs is Akatsuki no Sakura by Clairesa-chan just go Sakura>adventure>teen…and you should find it. But anyway enough of my rambling. Thanks for all your reviews again and enjoy.

Forever Loving 11

After Ryoko reported the attack to the Leader he announced they would move to one of the other bases that were yet to be discovered. It had five rooms and everyone was picking roomies. However Konen, Hinata, and Ryoko already knew they would be in a room together. They were treating it like a dorm room. So they put posters up to cover regular white, put a sign on the door giving out announcements. Deidara was paired with Sasori, Itachi with Kisame, Tobi with Zetzu, and last but not least…Hindan and Kakazu. The Leader had his own secret room. It was like a five star sweet and the others are sleeping on twin beds with bunks. Out of the whole base there was only three bathrooms, and one was out of order leaving two. The girls claimed theres by making boy repellent (tampons and pads). The guys never went in. One peaceful day…the girls plotted a prank.

The girls sat on the floor all together and cozy on a cold December night. "Okay…so we all know it is near the holidays right?" Ryoko said

In reassurance both girls nodded their heads.

"Well…what if we put up a Holiday talent show?...the three of us could go up together!" Ryoko suggested.

"What do you mean go up together…like…dance?...Well that does seem appropriate dancing on poles on stage you stupid sharingan whore!!" Konen yelled

"Hey! Just because I was doing Tobi THEN Itachi dosen't mean anything!! Also like you got a better idea! Besides at least I'm not the one sleeping with leader every waking moment!! Besides even if you thought of anything I bet the talent would be who could get the most money after prostituting themselves in two hours…and we already know the winner don't we Konen…after all you like that!!" Ryoko said with venom laced words.

"BITCH"

"SLUT"

"WHORE"

"SKANK"

Hinata had enough. They were now out for each others blood…and it would only get worse. Hinata went over to a corner and pulled out an item as foam came out all over the two girls. "THAT'S ENOUGH OF THE PETTY CAT FIGHTS!!" Hinata yelled.

They were both covered in snow white foam.

"What the hell was that for?!...and where'd you get the fire extinguisher?" Ryoko asked confusingly.

"I'm tired of both of the two of you bitchin' back and forth!!...Also just wait what I grab next time…" Hinata's hand was curled in anger two the both of them as they were scared.

(2 hours l8r)

Both Ryoko and Konen took separate showers to get the foam out of their hair. Soon they got back to their plan. (not giving away details…it's a surprise)

"Perfect! Now lets make some invite cards and hand them out to the boys!...this holiday show is on!!" Ryoko yelled out happily

The girls left the room after making the cards and handed them out to everyone including the leader.

Okay…now I know this is a very short chapter even for me! However the next chapter will be in sooner then you think so I wanted to split this chapter in two. That way I can also get reviews for this one to know if I left a good cliffy. By the way…I wrote this chapter in November or December…so that's why I'm having this whole holiday show thing. Also I don't want to get in trouble or have reviews coming in saying that I am only giving credit to one religion or something. Well…until next time my viewers…please read, and review.


	12. All entrys perform

Forever Loving 12

Forever Loving 12

Okay my viewers…well…readers. Thank you for all your support it's what makes me put up new chapters. Well as you probably already know. This is the continuation of the plan that Ryoko, Konen, and Hinata were making. Also like I said before I typed this chapter in November-December…some time around there I think. Anyhow please read, enjoy, and for the spare time review.

Forever Loving 12

The cards were slipped under the doors. Each one read the same thing.

It's the holidays again,

Come to the Akatsuki holiday talent show! Where you can perform and sow off special talents to your friends. Everyone can come and those who want can perform. Also see the closing act with Ryoko, Hinata, and Konen. Be at the living room Friday 8 p.m.

Sincerely,

Ryoko, Konen, and Hinata.

All the guys held a quirk except Itachi. However most were curious, some were even thinking of some sweet tricks to show off. However that's when they read the bottom.

P.S. if you would like to perform please put your name on the board outside our door.

One by one six akatsuki's crowded the board and signed their name.

(skipping to Friday 'cause I have no fillers…sorry if you wanted fillers)

It was 7:50 as everyone grabbed a chair in the living room to a small stage but it was nice. Leader sat in the back to the far right. Kisame sat in the front in-between Deidara and Itachi. In the second row held Tobi, Sasori. In the 4th row was Hindan, Kakazu, and Zetsu.

Ryoko got on stage. "Gentlemen I would like to thank you for coming to the Akatsuki Holiday show!" claps and a whistle were made. "First up we have Tobi!"

"Tobi good boy! And Tobi perform!" Tobi went up and carried a c.d. When he was up he popped it in and the song "Mayakhi" (spelling I know) played and Tobi danced to it all the way thru to the end.

Ryoko got back out on stage "umm…very good Tobi!" Tobi did a little cheer then sat down. "Up next is the plant dude Zetsu!" Ryoko got off stage as Zetsu got on.

Zetsu got on stage and did some hand sings "MORPHATION JUTSU!!"…he turned into a flower then morphed back to himself.

Ryoko got back on stage "Well that was very impressive!" Zetsu got off the stage and into his seat ready for a persons performance.

"Next up is the creepy guy who looks like he wants to rape you…Hindan!!" Ryoko got of stage.

"Oh haha Ryoko…okay for my trick I will need a volunteer!"

"Depends!" Kisame said aloud

"Oh come on it's nothing much! I just need a human sacrifice to Jashin-sama and—"

Ryoko got back out on stage "Hindan…theres no human sacrifices at this talent show…please get off stage"

As Hindan got off he said "The almighty Jashin-sama will not forgive!!"

"Yea, yea heard it before didn't care still don't…next up is Kakazu!"

Kakazu got up "People please focus your eyes on this twenty dollar bill!"

"That I lent him!!" Ryoko yelled from backstage as some people let out a laugh.

"Anyways…please focus your eyes…now watch!" with a flick of the wrist the bill was gone.

"Where'd it go!?" Sasori yelled

"It's in my wallet" Kakazu said happily.

Leader was watching his ninjas and he had to admit they were…different…not exactly grade A but good enough. Especially when it came to fighting they were great.

"Okay next up is Sasori!" Ryoko yelled out when she got out.

Sasri got up with a new puppet "watch" the puppet came to life. However no finger movements or hand movements were being used. Not even a twitch!

"What'd you do?!" Deidara yelled.

"I am able to use my puppets now like shadow clones with out having to use myself to control it. So it's better then any shadow clone because it will withstand much more and not go out in a poof…and when I don't need it…" The puppet fell to the ground lifeless "It goes back to being a normal" Sasori got off stage as his puppet came to life and followed him to a seat next to his row then went lifeless.

Ryoko got out and clapped "very good!...next up is Deidara!"

Deidara got up and got out some clay. "Ladies and gentle men…when I was first playing with clay I found out that when you miss one step it will never do anything. Just like this clay…or did I go thru all of them? That's a question that can really suck…" He began to put his fingers into the handseal.

"NO DEIDARA!!" Everyone yelled in fear he would blow this place up.

The clay made a click…and that was it. Deidara laughed from the expression on everyones face.

"Man!! The look on all your faces!! Even yours Itachi!! It was priceless" Within a millisecond Itachi was on the stage in front of Deidara.

"What about my face?..." he said with a face that meant he was serious and would most likely kill him. Deidara went silent and walked off stage with Itachi following him.

An announcement came from behind the stage. "And now ladies and gentlemen!! The moment you've all been waiting for!!"

Well that was the chappy!! Sorry but I needed to leave a cliffy to know if I have the attention from everyone. I got to this chapter faster because someone messed with the cale again so all the good shows are out. However at least I got to it! I mean I did want to do it today…so it's not all that bad. (At least I still have music)


	13. Dancing for Deidara

Forever Loving 13

Forever Loving 13

I'm so sorry to leave all of you hanging for so long…my really, really, really bad! Also I can't give excuses to cover up my lazyness and how I was putting this off…(I need to work on my lazyness) so anyway if you forgot we left off with all the talents done but up next was the finale!!...but yea…still sorry for not updating sooner…well enjoy!

Forever Loving 13

Out came on the stage three akatsuki women dressed in red dresses with white fur trim. But these dresses were revealing, cut short, and had no sleeves or sleeveless. Showing their stomachs and waists because of the cut. The guys were ready to crap their pants from what they could see. (No they weren't showing anything you ero.)

Wearing Santa hats they began to dance to music in a c.d. player. Their dancing was very well but in a way that made the guys blush. Itachi had all eyes on Ryoko staring constantly. The Leader was practically drooling over his Konen. As Deidara had the biggest nose bleed ever before. Deidara held a tissue box and tried to stop the nose bleed as his head became dizzy but never missing a moment of the show.

'She's so damn hot…un' Deidara thought.

Kisame was cheering as Sasori watched his student in amusement mildly laughing and thinking.

'He would never last in a strip club…'

"A little hot Hinata is dancing on stage Deidara" Sasori said to his teammate.

Deidara didn't even know how to respond…at the end of the song all the girls took a bow as the guys clapped and cheered. Ryoko and Konen were swept off their feet before they could even get off the stage.

Hinata waved her hand to her friends before they were gone in the darkness of the hallways. Then noticing Deidara and his bleeding nose.

Hinata went over to Deidara and crouched next to him. "Are you ok Deidara?" She said smiling.

"uh…yeah…" Deidara said fully noticing her outfit accenting her making his bleeding nose worse.

Hinata got on his lap and removed the tissues. She didn't make a face of disguist, anger, or sadness…but happy…because Deidara was now seduced by a women more then he ever had and it was her.

Deidara fainted from the fact of low blood and Hinata on his lap.

"He's fine…he just lost a little too much blood…figures…he can't even control himself when it comes to the opposite sex…" Sasori said trying to sound smart and impressive.

"But you really have him in your grasp now don't you Hinata?" Kisame commented.

Kakazu, Hindan, Zetsu, and Tobi helped Hinata clean the living room after she dressed into some clothes that were a little more comfortable.

Deidara was sleeping in his shared room with Sasori, as Kisame was pissed because Itachi locked him out and threatened him not to come in so Kisame was to sleep on the couch.

After everything was cleaned and put back in it's place Hinata and her other teammates that helped her clean all headed to their rooms to sleep.

I know that was VERY short but I mean it that I will update soon…and if I don't my friends will most likely chew my a about it. So I know this chappy is short and I'm not even expecting great reviews about this chapter if I even get any at all. But anyway…until next time my viewers…


	14. Morning Snow

Forever Loving 14

Forever Loving 14

Ok…I was tying this right after I submitted in chapter 13 because I wanted to get on this right away. Also I'm trying to keep up…but I will try to figure a good time-span for every chapter…because I really need to figure out a good time span.

Hinata awoke to an empty room thinking 'Well…Ryoko and Konen must have had a nice night…'

Hinata got dressed and started out the day. She went to the kitchen and prepared a big breakfast. It was a good morning and everyone deserved a good start for the day. Hinata got out pans, ingredients, coming instruments and other things to make the lovely breakfast with.

After fininshing up on the eggs, hashbrowns, and bacon the scent traveled through the air. Everyone awoke to hungry stomachs and a delicious smell. They were all dressing, rushing to get to the table and get their share of food as if it was going to be war.

Once everyone sat at the table Hinata had Tobi help her carry out the plates. They were placed neatly on the table making it look fancy. Out then came the trays of food. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and syrup was placed on the table.

"Smells good Hinata…as usual!" Konen complimented.

"Yea!...good thing we found her in that place…I mean it wasn't good how you were locked up and stuff but good that we found you and you can cook so greatly." Ryoko said almost crying from their fortunate find of this person.

"Oh Konan, could you give this plate to Leader-sama in his office?...I'm sure he would like to eat even though he can't come out because of paper work." The plate consisted of everything for a healthy start.

"Sure Hinata." Konan took the plate and carried it down the hallway until she was gone in the shadows of the hallway. The darkness of the hallway was now something Hinata had gotten use to but it was the creepiness.

While Konan was walking down the hall everybody was digging in but leaving some for Konan.

"Everyday I'm thankful we found you!" Deidara said almost crying. "It's still so DELICIOUS!!" Deidara started to hug Tobi who happened to be next to him at the time as Tobi patted his back. Hinata smiled and ate some of her eggs.

"Leader-sama says his thnx!" Konan said as she came back to the table.

Itachi finished first then took his leave silently dropping of his dishes in the kitchen sink.

"Well at least he will get his meal…but it would be nicer if he joined us at the table if it wasn't for the paperwork right?" Hinata asked.

Konan just nodded with a mouthful of food.

"…Why does he even have that much paperwork?..."

Everyone looked at each other seeing if someone had the answer.

"Well…there…um…that's a good question…" Sasori said confused as to why there was always mountains of paperwork that seemed like they would belong to the Hokage herself.

"Huh…well…nobody really knows why there is that much paperwork…besides the forms to hire us that are secret…but other then that…we really don't know…" Deidara said after chewing on some hash browns.

"Oh well then…better left unsaid I guess…" Hinata got up and took her plate to the kitchen.

"Don't worry! Me Konan, and Sasori here will clean the dishes Hinata!" Ryoko yelled out.

Sasori whined a little but got over it. "I hate you so much right now Ryoko…"

"aww…you'll love later…" Ryoko said hugging Sasori.

Hinata got her gloves and made sure her cloak was snug and went outside into the cold winter forest. The snow fell forever until hitting the ground. Hitting it hard…but in a loving tap. The trees that seemed to hold no life were now cold and pilled in snow. Her footsteps making a noise as she go.

"Hinata"

Hinata turned around quickly to see nobody. Her peacefulness didn't come back though…

"Hinata…"

She turned around again and once more. "Where are you?..."

There was no response.

"Who are you…"

Silent remained.

"…What are you?..."

And finally it said her name one last time as she turned in vain.

"You look beautiful in the snow…" it was Deidara.

Hinata blushed immensely as he hugged her. "Tell me…what are you doing here?"

"I'm watching you and making sure nothing happens…" Deidara hugged Hinata tightly and warmly as she returned the embrace.

"We are supposed to watch after each other, and I don't want anything to hurt you again…like that jinchuriki did." (I don't know if I spelled that right or not.)

Hinata shuttered at the thought of Naruto and that horrible night.

"Nothing will hurt me…besides…I have learned to become stronger." Hinata said confidently.

"Ok then…I'll be back…hold on…" Deidara left the scene as Hinata looked around into the winter scene.

It's beauty was like an endless poem circling her mind.

"Hinata…" Hinata turned around to get hit with a snowball to her face/neck.

"Hey!!" she rolled up a snowball and the war was on.

OK readers!...how am I doing?...I'm glad so many of you still like my story. Sorry I haven't been updating it as much as I should but even if I give an excuse it wont matter…excuses only work when your late to class…sometimes…depends on how good it is…like if you say you were being chased by a vampire hamster then obviously the teacher wouldn't believe you. Now if you say you were being chased by your neighbors dog…that sounds better!...I'm rambling aren't I? Oh well…plz r&r make this story go on.


	15. The Preparations

Forever Loving 15

Forever Loving 15

Hey, how are my readers?...Sorry for not updateing soon…again…you can't really rely on me I guess…but it was all daydreams112's fault!!...How do ya like me now daydreams112?!...blame me in your story…oh and a special thanx to Clairesa-chan for reading my story in the book and giving me opinions and ideas. And thanks to all you readers for your lovely reviews! Also please check out my new poll I put up...The last one only got five people on it! It's right on my profile please check it and vote it :'(

Forever Loving 15

Ryoko and Konan were looking for their bubbly friend when they heard a "Hey!" They followed it in hope that the Naruto kid wouldn't come back. They finally came to the scene of the middle of a snowball fight.

"Hey three against one isn't fair yea!!" Deidara yelled out.

Ryoko commented "Aw…afraid your gonna get whooped?!" the war of the snowball-ninja-jutsu…fight…was on!

(1 hour l8r)

The four all tumbled inside and sat cozily on the couch. Deidara was being all pissy as he was ringing out his wet hair and brushing it out trying to get it untangled.

"Well it looks like tomorrow is Christmas." Ryoko said happily.

"Yea…and no Christmas dinner…" Konan said as they both stared at Hinata.

"I hate you guys so much right now…but I'll do it…but I'll have to go shopping because we don't have that much!...lets see…we would need a ham, potatoes,--"

As Hinata went on Ryoko had a notepad out and was writing everything down as Hinata's mental list went on.

"And maybe some canned vegetables so it won't take long because of all the other things." Hinata ended.

"Canned…vegetables…got it! Ok let's go!!" Ryoko grabbed Hinata and dragged her before she could reject her idea of going the day before Christmas…to find everything…for a Christmas dinner…

(3 hours later)

Ryoko, Konan, and Hinata all got back with bags of groceries in hand.

"Damn old ladies know how to put up a fight for the last can of green beans…" Ryoko said almost dropping to the floor from exhaustion and cracking her back into place from a senior hitting her with a walker.

"Well I better go make preparations." Hinata said and went of to the kitchen to put everything in its place for tomorrow. After everything she soon went to bed for a very long and dramatic day tomorrow.

Ok…short chappy yes but what do you expect also evil cliffy!! But the next chapter will defiantly be funny because daydreams112 and Clairesa-chan already got to this and practically went head-over-heels laughing. Plus I was practically cracking up because it was so funny and it was hard to write down. So you can expect a really funny chappy next time…so before you red get your popcorn and drinks cause you'll love it….and if you don't…you don't have a soul!!...by the way for all the people offeneded by the 'Christmas thing'…yea…blame me, hate me, or just go with it…


	16. Kitchen Killings

Forever Loving 16

Forever Loving 16

Ok…now It's a little early for me to update considering that I just put a new one up but…because my grades sux again (what else is new) I want to put this chappy up because I will most likely…well…am not allowed to go online I wanted to give you guys this chappy to hold you over…It might take a while until I have my comp again and all…

So please just wait, be patient, and don't stop reading.

Forever Loving 16

""speak ''thought

(Morning)

Ryoko woke up as she wiped her eyes of their dizziness. She looked over to see Konan's hair messed up in her sleep, half her body was hanging off the bed, and she had a trickle of drool coming out of the side of her agape mouth.

"Oh sweet, sweet blackmail" Ryoko got out her camera and took three pics from different angles. After she hid the camera she went on with her day.

She walked through the hallway, to the living room, then the kitchen. When she touched the doorknob a tingle went down her spine. It wasn't the nice kind that told her she was getting some, that there was cat nip somewhere, or somewhere in the house was a an eaten treat. No, this tingle felt horrible…it was a killer intent feeling. She instantly let go of the doorknob and took three steps back. On the side of the door she then saw a note.

To everyone,

I am making dinner. Do not disturb me or I might get a little touchy or worse.

Hinata Hyuuga

'Oh this is a great setup!' Ryoko thought. She ripped up the note and threw it in a waist basket. She heard footsteps behind turned around and saw Deidara.

"Oh Deidara!" Deidara looked in her direction as he was combing the ends of his hair.

"What you evil demon of hell…" Deidara said with a face that showed he didn't care.

"Oh thankyou I do enjoy compliments, listen Hinata is in there cooking dinner for tonight. When I went in there I got a nice tasty sample maybe you can get one!" Ryoko said lying greatly.

"Huh, well…that sounds good…thanks?"

"No problem"

Deidara went to the door, turned the doorknob, and went inside. Ryoko moved the couch in the direction of the door quickly and plopped herself a seat watching the show and drinking a slushy that came out of nowhere (slushy! Xp)

Deidara was inside the kitchen and walked in the direction Hinata was in.

"Hey Hinata!" suddenly a aura appeared…it looked to be made of black flames and resembling death itself. Deidara's eyes became wide with horror and decided to GO!!

(10 seconds where Ryoko was)

Deidara came out screaming he looked like he was set fire to and tortured. His back was against the door knives and forks came through the door outlining his body. Barely even inches away from his body, like a Tom and Jerry cartoon. Deidara got off the door and turned to see the knives go back in the other side slowly like a horror movie.

Ryoko was laughing her a off so hard she fell off the couc laughing turning different colors.

"Well I'm glad your enjoying your Kami damn self!!" Deidara said marching off. Konan came in after passing a pissed off Deidara to a blue Ryoko laughing so hard that she forgot how to breath.

Well it isn't much and I know that but hopefully that should hold you guys over for a while or so. Well anyway…I know you guys add me to your favs and that's all good to but don't just do that please people review it dosen't take that long!! Just tell me if I'm doing ok or not!!


	17. Insect

Forever Loving 17

Forever Loving 17

I am making this chapter now but I probably will be updating it a while away. Well either way…enjoy the chappy, please review, and vote on my poll…

Forever Loving 17

Everyone was at the dinner table Hinata, Tobi, Zetzu, and Hindan brought out all the fixings. "Hinata yet again you outdid yourself but this time you really outdid yourself." Sasori said.

"Oh thankyou…well everyone go ahead!" Hinata said happily everyone chowed down on the wonderful dinner never getting enough. Even Leader couldn't help himself but come out…besides why should he seclude himself from his group?

(1 hour or so later)

Everyone was utterly full. After the dishes were done everyone was relaxing let the meal set in their bellies. Ryoko slept comfortably on the couch curled like a kitten as Hinata sat in a armchair trying to learn how to knit.

"Damn it!" Hinata said as she got the loop wrong.

Ryoko opened one eye to say "Knit one Pearl two." Then closing it.

"I know that!" Hinata got up from the chair fed up with her knitting which she didn't even like but was just bored. "Whatever I'll just get the book…"

(Meanwhile)

Deidara was in his room planning a way to get back at Ryoko. Ideas passed until one seemed good enough. He used his clay and molded it making eight legs, eyes, a body to stick these on…and done! A spider was formed.

"Yea!" Deidara said as he started to paint the little mold as it dried. After everything was set he brought his insect to life. It moved around anxious to start life. "Now, now you will be able to do all of that later first you must do a favor for your creator yea."

The spider almost looked like it wanted to return this favor even though it's only a small payment for life; the insect was ready to do it. Deidara carried the insect the tiny insect to the living room where Ryoko was sleeping soundly. "You see her?" Deidara pointed at Ryoko. The spider seemed to look at the opposite blond. "She is bad…go get her yea!" Deidara let the insect down as it crawled across the floor for the first time.

It took a few moments for it to learn how to walk but then it became clear. The insect traveled across the floor, then crawled up the couch, and finally stoped on her sleeping form. Deidara having been gone by now was laughing in his room so hard he couldn't stand it. The insect crawled gently across her legs, chest, then stopped on her ponytail. The legs of the spider gently tickled Ryoko's scalp. Ryoko patted her head gently in her sleep but it didn't stop. She woke up gently then felt her head…something was there. She grabbed the item and held it in her fist. When the fist was in her clear view she opened it still tired and saw the insect.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" A girl's scream could be heard throughout the whole house. Ryoko threw it to the floor making it aggravated, she ran to her room locking the door. The spider followed behind at a fast pace to make sure not to loose site. Hinata having been in the same room looking for a craft book asked a very pale and scared Ryoko.

"Ryoko are you ok?...You look like you just saw a ghost or hell itself!"

"No, no I'm not oh-fucking-k!! A spider the size of my palm is chasing me!!" The spider found the door trying to squeeze under in the small space. Its legs showed under the door like a murderer and a knife. Ryoko freaked and hid under a blanket on her bed. Hinata opened the door and picked up the small creature inspecting it.

"Aw…its leg is broken…" She said with concern.

"Good now finish it!"

"No! It's cute…"

Ryoko was puzzled "CUTE?!"

Hinata had a plastic box making a cardboard lid.

"He will stay in here for now!" Hinata said. The box contained air holes and because it was made of plastic it could see around it clearly. A fly flew around the room and Hinata caught it. The small fly was still alive and it was the same on that bothered everyone. She put the fly in the box while the spider was starting a web. The fly didn't see the web and landed in it.

"I think I will name you…Bob!" Hinata put the box down and left Bob to his spider things as she went to make lunch for everybody else.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope it was longer. I try I guess…now if only I could get the same response for my story on my grades…well either way…please review…please?...I mean I snuck online just to give you all this chapter! Or at least vote on my one poll


	18. News

Forever Loving 18

Forever Loving 18

Hey everybody! I'm feeling pretty positive today and also I've been doing better in school…I think…well I've been busting my a off!! Either way…you guys are kinda disappointing me because I'm barely getting any reviews…c'mon where's the spirit you guys had for my story!! If you guys don't have any spirit or hope for it fine…lets see what happens hell I don't mind that means more free time for me. But really I need your guys (and ladies) support if this story is going to make it!!

Forever Loving 18

Hinata began making something simple so she could prepare for dinner. She made grilled cheeses with chips and a pickle on separate plates laying out on the tables.

"LUNCH!!" Hinata yelled as it echoed throughout the halls. After moving out of the way a dozen akatsuki's came to the table like hungry foxes after one chicken (mmm chicken 0.o) as Hinata started on dinner because of the time it could take. Hinata began making a roasted chicken. After seasoning it she placed it in the oven making sure to check on it so it wouldn't dry out. While she chicken cooked she made the left over vegetables that they didn't finish mixing it with new vegetables.

"Hey Hinata…aren't you hungry?" Deidara said.

"Well in the Hyuuga clan we were taught to sustain hunger and-"

"Hinata…" Deidara stared with a smirk.

"W-w-well…" she blushed and tried to back away from his stare, but she was cornered.

"C'mon…you've got to be…" Deidara grabbed Hinata's hand and took her to the table. At the table was half his grilled cheese uneaten.

"We barely see you eat at all Hinata…" Sasori said.

"Yeah it's like you don't even have a stomach." Ryoko said as she smiled.

"Thanks…" Hinata ate as Deidara went to the living room to watch t.v.

(2 hours later)

The chicken was finished and everybody was helping set the table. Even Itachi was doing something helpful.

"Thanks you guys…this makes it a lot easier on me."

"Tobi always help Hinata 'cause she is nice and pretty!"

"Uh…thanks Tobi…you have been helpful…" Hinata tried to avoid the awkwardness.

Everyone was eating until they were full. Tobi, Ryoko, Konen, and Sasori helped clean the dishes even though Sasori tried to get away he got caught. Yep, another day until Tobi, and Itachi went around with.

"LEADER-SAMA HAS A MESSAGE FOR ALL OF US!"

Everyone gathered in the living room that was becoming a little crowded. Either way all of the akatsuki's cramed on the couch or floor to hear their leader. Leader-sama walked in with a very serious face. Everyone knew this had to be not good.

"As you all know the sound village like many other villages have we been enemies with." Everybody nodded their heads in recognition.

"Well today the sound village would like to hire us because their village has been under attack." Jaws dropped, they were ALL scared to live in Neverland Ranch I mean the Sound Village because of…him…Itachi stood up.

"Hn, besides of them hiring us, but I as many others recall have restraining orders against Orochimaru for the 'photos' and 'harrasment' that he brought along last time."

Ryoko was crying into Hinata's arms as she tried comforting her, but couldn't help but cry. "I don't want to be raped!!" Ryoko cried out inbetween tears. Deidara was in a mental corner rocking back, and forth with a blanket over him. Sasori was tearing up but didn't sob. Kisame…well he was sad but brave enough to face the music like Itachi.

"Yes, those restraining orders are still in effect, however we will have more space for us to live in. Your restraining orders every last one will still work even though I am permitting this so he can't clears throught, and he will pay us 4 times more then the normal income"

Kakazu's eyes lit up "I SAY WE DO THIS!!" Hindan pulled him down to Earth.

"Well whether you like it or not" The Leader began. "We are going so start packing!"

Well, hope you liked it so far. Sorry I didn't update in the longest time either but yea…Well got stuff to do so plz r&r!


	19. Winter Wasteland

Forever Loving 19

Forever Loving 19

Ok…well it's memorial day weekend here which means I have time to update!! So yea…well I wont hold you all up anymore so enjoy!

Forever Loving 19

Everyone had a suitcase in hand but everyone forgot their happiness even Leader-sama seamed depressed (except Kakazu who was overjoyed at the pay --')

Konen was trying to talk him out of it putting on all the charm she could even wearing herself down last night, but no budge.

"Well lets move out." Leader sighed as they all began their trips with tears, frowns, and horrible moods. It was winter outside, they all wore clothing for -9 degrees. One step outside and you couldn't feel your toes. Hinata tightened her scarf as Deidara was behind watching the crowd to make sure that everyone was keeping up.

Hindan was stupid as usual not wearing a coat saying "Jashin-sama will keep me warm!"

Kakazu retorted "Jashin-sama won't even light a match for your stupid a now get a coat!!"

"Never!! I refuse to! I know Jashin-sama will keep me warm with his flame of faith for those believe!"

And with that Kakazu pulled a string from Hindan's neck letting his body fall to body.

"Hey! Damn you, you &((#!#!& stitch me!!"

"Yea…maybe when we are at the village hm?" Kakazu lifted the pieces and put them in a suitcase with blankets to keep him warm. Except his head that laid under his arm with a funny hat.

"Don't question the faith of Jashin-sama! Otherwise he will come down on you and"

"I don't care this that and the other about Jashin-sama! You hear me?! Now shut the hell up or I'll make this trip worse for you then it already is!!"

"#!&(#!#ǃ&64!767"

Hindan was cursing all the way there with no sign of shuting up.

Itachi had on winter apparel that he wore in his anbu days that did not affect his movements.

Almost everyone was wearing such things like Itachi either bought recently or saved over the seasons. All except Ryoko.

Ryoko was waddling in 4 sweatpants, winter pants, 5 long-sleeved shirts, 1 big a coat, 2 hats, ear muffs, and a scarf. Hinata had to walk beside her because every five minutes she would fall from the weight of clothing and not be able to get up.

Everytime one of the members passed by one of the akatsuki's would laugh so hard they'd be to tears.

"Think your wearing enough there Ryoko?" Hinata remarked.

"It's effing cold!!" Ryoko screeched for the millionth time.

"I do agree it's chilly." Hinata said only making Ryoko ticked off.

"I hate you, you no good dirty rotten son of--"

Anyhow sooner or later they came into view of the village and faintly saw someone in view standing outside. However Pein knew who it was.

Well short as usual and you remember to r&r…also if you want send in your hate mail to me idc…just like how someone said Deidara was a chick and got real ticked off go ahead and speak what you think, no sweet remarks that make the world happy but the truth.


	20. Kabuto

Forever Loving 20

Forever Loving 20

"Kabuto long time no see!" Pein exclaimed.

"I agree."

Konen came up "Wait you know him?..."

"Know him?! He is practically a relative." Pein said unemotional but with a hint of happiness.

"Yes, well Orochimaru is waiting inside but why don't you come in first and take off your jackets?" Kabuto said pushing up his glasses.

"I think we will." Pein said and all of the akatsukis followed Kabuto. Ryoko was still far from the crowd so finally Itachi picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"So how did the both of you meet un?" Deidara asked.

"Kabuto and I met…"(flashback…oh, oh it happened)

when Orochimaru was still in Akatsuki.

Pein was still at his desk working on paper work.

"God damnit why is there always so much paper work! What the hall am I a secretary?!"

A knock was heard at the door "What do you want."

"Leader-sama if I could come in to talk to you about something ku ku ku."

"Yea, yea just come in." Leader said putting down his pen.

A tall man with gray skin, yellow eyes, and long black hair (Michael Jackson) sat in a chair across his desk.

"What is it Orochimaru?" Pein asked impatiently.

"Well I would like to have someone help me out here and there by brining someone into Akatsuki."

"And who the hell might this desperate person for work be that they would work for you?"

"Glad you asked kukuku." Orochimaru went to the door and opened it to reveal a small child. The child had glasses that were round and huge, gray hair that was seemingly long for his height, and a innocent face that showed he didn't know what was going on.

"Oh come on Orochimaru! If you need 'help' at least try and do deep down into your heart! I mean come on your going to scar a young child by-"

"Not that kind of help!!...I know what the others say to you sir but I'm not a rapist!!"

Pein gave a small laugh at how Orochimaru tried to defend himself from his truth.

"Well Pein-sama, is it ok?..." Orochimaru said.

The child almost seemed helpless. He had oversized clothes, looked starved, and in the dead of winter.

"Sure, but if he causes the slightest bit of trouble he is done and so are you."

(end flashback)

Well I know that was very short again but hey I got somewhere!...My school _finally_ got out of school so that means chapters. Well until next time. Also I made a new poll so PLZ check it out…this time it's not stupid but a music survey…and if you don't vote then you're a music hater!! Also who wants to be a music hater? Not I, not I. Also I have to understand my audience and I can do that best with music because music is the pulse that runs through our veins.


	21. Uchiha incounter

Forever Loving 21

Forever Loving 21

Pein spoke "and to this day I still have the same amount of paper work…" Pein gave off a slight chuclkle but became a little sad into his laugh.

"Yes, but you did warm up to me when I helped you with some of your paperwork." Kabuto said and Pein nodded his head.

"Well, here are your rooms…go crazy…" Kabuto said as he showed them a hallway that had over 40 rooms. It almost seemed like the hallway went on and on.

Leader-sama instantly took the first room to keep an eye on his akatuki's and so he knew if they were passing through or not.

Hinata, Konen, and Ryoko all chose toward the front knowing that everybody would be craming in the back.

Deidara had his room close to Hinata's somewhere in the middle; Itachi Sasori and Kisame were all in the exact middle.

Everyone else, like the girls thought, cramed in the back.

Hinata had gotten done packing and became bored. She walked down the hall to Deidara's room with an open door. Deidara was inside setting up canvases around his rooms and other paintings.

"Need any help?" Deidara turned to see Hinata, but noticing she had changed her clothes.

Hinata's appearal was a non-sleeved top in a lavender color with khaki shorts.

"You look comfy."

"You like it?" Hinata moved a little and turned to show it off.

"It's way to bulky in those winter clothes pein supplys…I mean I know it's generous, but he could have asked for sizes-"

Hinata couldn't finish her sentence "Hinata…why were you sorry that one night?..."

Hinata's eyes became wide and she looked down. "because, I shouldn't have done that…it was rude to you and I thought to apologize…" In a swift movement Deidara's arms were around her.

"Hinata, never be sorry for making even the lowest feel like something."

Hinata blushed and returned the embrace.

"Hinata…will you-" Deidara was cut off by Ryoko yelling throughout the halls.

"MEETING!! GET OUR AES OVER HERE!!"

Deidara looked down sadly, "Maybe another time?" Hinata left the room to make it there so Pein wouldn't get pissed.

After a few moments Deidara got himself together and watched Sasori go by catching up to him. He walked next to the puppet master until they ended up into a wide, open room.

Orochimaru sat in one chair that was practically a thrown, Sasuke, on one side of the chair. Itachi lined up with his teammates, the two brothers starred. (Oh, some shnitzle will be going down)

Pein spoke first "We are happy you could hire us for such a lovely price."

"Yes, well my village is in need of some help ku-ku-ku…" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Right, well we need to know how you will be requiring our services, you weren't very specific in the paper work and this is information that is valuable for our position." Pein said.

In the backround you could see some Akatsuki's freaking out in the backround, as if Orochimaru were a ghost.

"Well, my village is in need of a better security."

(blah, bah, blah…lets get to the real action?)

Itachi and Sasuke starred at each other. Sentences were being said without words…hateful glances that were emotionless. Itachi could see how much his little brother had grown, but growing isn't whats important, but the strength. Itachi wondered if Sasuke had became stronger than him, even though it seems impossible.

Both stood with a tension in the air building outrageously, everyone could feel it, some people were starting to stand back. Ryoko was already at the back wall trying to bribe someone for popcorn, Deidara, and Sasori were trying to build a shield. Konan was trying to find a sacrifice and leaning torwards Hinata.

"Well now that the terms are set I guess we can go back to the rooms." Pein said

"Yes, I think that would be good." Orochimaru said as the Akatsuki's began to leave.

Itachi muttered where he stood staring directly at his brother. "You will never be stronger dearest brother." Within a flask Katana's were touching, sharingans activated "Maybe that's what you think but the truth can be cruel can't it?!" Sasuke said with malice.

"Itachi!!" Pein yelled. "We are here on a mission, hired respectively with a pretty price. Now stop, and come with us." Sasuke only chuckled.

"Yes, why don't you follow orders like your told?!" In a second Itachi had his hand around Sasuke's neck.

"Then why don't you get stronger you pathetic piece of crap?!" Itachi's grip disappeared and he was gone with the others

Ok, I know this is **WAY** to long to wait for someone to update a story. So I admit it…I'm lazy…give me a kick in the a and call me names, but what can I say? I'm hooked on Guitar Hero 3, a music freak, learning how to skateboard better (or trying with these torn up roads), and can't stop watching Viva La Bam reruns…so blame me if you will but at least I admit it.


	22. Ryoko knows

Forever Loving 22

Forever Loving 22

Ryoko was done unpacking, and remembering the scene from earlier. The vision of Itachi, and his brother fighting. She was happy that nothing happened…but the possibility of Itachi being hurt…even though it seemed impossible, it was still a stinging thought.

Ryoko sighed and walked out into the hall, out in the middle of the hallway was Itachi's door. She paused a moment then knocked.

"Itachi, it's Ryoko…could you open up? I want to talk." Ryoko waited a moment receiving no answer.

"Please open up…I just want to talk." Still no answer. Kakazu who had been walking down the hall saw Ryoko's plea outside of Itachi's door.

"Ryoko are you ok?..."

"Yea, I'm fine but do you know where Itachi is?"

"No, the last time I saw him was after the scene…he came and asked for some money, then took off and left." Kakazu stated plainly.

Ryoko's face almost became worried. "How much?"

"I believe he took 150…"

Ryoko thought why would Itachi need that much money? Unless her fear came to face her.

"WHY?!" Ryoko yelled, she frantically grabbed Kakazu's shoulders so he couldn't get away.

"Why what?!...He just said he was going somewhere, that's all I know!"

"Kakazu, you pathetic liar…Everytime I asked you for money you always wanted to know why, and what for. So I know, that you know…and you better tell me…"

Ryoko's ears started to contort symbolizing great anger.

"OK!!...Itachi…he needed the money for a whore house…I'm sorry Ryoko…I didn't want to give him the money, but I knew that if I didn't I mine-as-well be putting my neck on a chopping block for Pein. You know how Itachi's one of his favorite's and if Itachi dosen't get what he wants Pein knows who to blame." Kakazu stated sadly.

Kakazu was put back to the ground. Ryoko's ears went back to normal as tears came to her eyes. At the moment Ryoko felt stares, she looked as people peeped out of their doors. She felt embarrassed and betrayed.

Ryoko ran to her room as Hinata and Konan followed to comfort their half-cat friend.

Every male akatsuki starred at Kakazu from their doors. After hearing everyword they couldn't believe it.

"Well, it's true…" Kakazu continued walking down the hall making a turn to a shadowed hallway where no-one could see him.

Well, I hope you all liked it. I thought to give at least a small update…also because I'm going camping soon. Well you know the drill, read & review plz .


	23. The confrontation

Forever Loving 23

Forever Loving 23

Ryoko was crying her eyes out on her bed. Her face shoved into a pillow the curtains closed making the room dark. Konan sat next to Ryoko's right as Hinata laid next to her laft side. Hinata rubbed her back saying

"It'll be ok besides Itachi isn't all that! Also he should know how to treat a woman better instead of cheating on her!!"

Ryoko muffled a "Yes he is all that…I thought th-that I was going to have a life with him…" Ryoko took heavy breaths in-between her words.

Konan couldn't take this sissy crap anymore…she knew Ryoko was a fighter and instead of crying she would be looking for Itachi and make him wish he was never born. She then thought of a idea. Konan poked her sides that were ticklish making her give a small giggle. Hinata got the idea.

They both poked Ryoko's sides constantly as she sat up laughing

"St-stop I w-w-want to be m-m-miserable!!" Ryoko muttered laughing.

"Yea well we don't want to see you miserable." Konan admitted.

Ryoko's laughing tear streaked face was finally smiling. They could tell she was still sad but who could blame her. Hinata then got a idea herself…

Hinata got up and off the bed almost running because she was so anxious.

Konan watched her go off wondering what she was scheming at.

A few minutes or so later Hinata came back with a small black box and a plastic covered red box. She put the items on the bed and started to tear open the red box. Finally she opened the red box to reveal little tiny chocolates…the type you would get that were uber expensive. Hinata grabbed two and gave them to Ryoko and Konan. Afterwards she opened the black thin box that revealed it was a laptop.

"What are you doing Hinata?" Konan asked finally confused and giving into her curiosity.

"Oh…just going to look for a movie to watch…" Finally the laptop was loaded and Hinata found a file named 'talent show.' She opened the file and there was the Christmas talent show that they all did.

"I had Tobi secretly tape this…I asked for a copy and he burned one for me."

The three girls ate the assorted chocolates laughing at some peoples performances and talked about the talents laughing here and there. Finally it was the last act and up came them.

"Damn…we are sexy!!" Konan said as she checked herself out loving how her body looked.

The girls watched their dance giving a small laugh not believing they actually did that. Finally after the two girls were swept up Hinata hurried and closed the laptop but the other two knew it wasn't over.

"Hinata the movie wasn't over!" Ryoko yelled trying to pry the laptop open.

"I know and I didn't want you to see that part!" Hinata said covering her body with the laptop holding it in her arms.

Konan picked up her body as Ryoko pried the laptop from her arms which was difficult. Finally Ryoko opened it and played the rest not believing what she saw.

"Hinata…you dirty, dirty girl…you went after Deidara…and made him faint no less!!..."

Konan looked down on Hinata's red face "Hinata…your one of us!! You want somebody and were willing to go after him!! We're so proud!!" Konan then slammed her friend on the bed dog pilling her as Ryoko joined in.

"I…hate…you…all…so much…" Hinata said from her crushed lungs trying to breath.

"Aw…we love you to you little mini-in-training whore you!" Ryoko said having to lay it on thick.

(One hour later)

After the girls played and reminisced finally someone came home. Itachi entered his room. The lights were turned off and the curtains were closed making it dark. He could feel the tension in the air. He turned on a lamp and in the corner sitting on a chair was a certain pissed off chick.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ryoko asked her arms crossed and a questioning face that already knew the truth.

"Out." He said taking off his Akatsuki cloak taking off his shirt. He thought he could win over Ryoko like he used to whenever he did that, but it really wasn't working. Dried sweat stuck to his body making it look shiny and greasy. A horrible smell reeked in the air that Ryoko picked up easily with her feline senses. It was the smell of women and sex.

"Where's out?" Ryoko asked now becoming annoyed and more angry.

Itachi remained silent but fially said again "out."

Ryoko stood and kept her arms crossed. "You reek of other woman and sweat…where have you been…"

This time Ryoko said it in more of a command.

"None of your buisiness." Itachi said taking off his kunai and shuriken holder trying to get comfy but not succeeding with the overlying tension.

"None of my…well either way it is my buisiness and Itachi I know you went to a whore house!!" Itachi's eyes widened a little but he remained his cool and said.

"And what do you propose to do? You know that we were never together and that it was a physical thing that you allowed." Ryoko became furious.

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY YOU LOVED ME?!"

"Because it was the lie that satisfied you and allowed me to have my way." Ryoko had tears coming out as she tried to remain tough, but couldn't. She ran out of his room and out into the hallway leaning against her door. Itachi closed his door with no remorse.

"So my brother left you and took you for nothing."

Ryoko turned around to see Sasuke. "What do you want?!" She said still furious.

"Nothing…but I am willing to make a deal"

"What deal?..." Ryoko said wiping her tears. Sasuke smirked.

"Well it depends…how badly do you want to get back at my brother?"

Well my readers this is the end of the chapter!! I know that I haven't updated and there's a good reason somewhere but I just can't find it right now…well either way hopefully you all are surviving or getting ready for school (which sux!) until next time!!gaarapunkgirl


	24. The newbs

Forever Loving 24

Forever Loving 24

"If your talking about revenge sex I'm in!" Ryoko grinned.

"Wait, you haven't even heard of my side of the agreement."

"Well what is it?" Ryoko said starring Sasuke down thinking of the best ways to make Itachi jealous.

"You help me get Hinata." Sasuke said smirking and knowing that Ryoko couldn't say no to the deal.

Ryoko thought 'I couldn't wipe away all the work Deidara did to get Hinata. However I know revenge sex and saying "your brother was better" would drive him insane!'

The conversation was held as Hinata came out of her door not hearing a word. She saw Sasuke but gave him no acknowledgment but walked to Deidara's door and entered.

"Ok…I'm in…but I'm only going to help you try to get Hinata for three days…if she still hates you then that's your fault." Sasuke hated only having three days but he knew that was the only amount he was going to get.

"Fine. I suggest you come with me to my room then." Ryoko was practically racing down the hall like a frisky kitty high on cat nip.

(5 hours later)

Ryoko was back in the hallway she started. However she was drenched in sweat, her hair was a hot mess, and she smelled like she came from a tavern.

(5 hours ago in Deidara's room)

Hinata entered Deidara's room, he was working on a painting that was just random.

"Hi Deidara" Hinata said a little shy-like.

"Oh hi, yea."

"Say you don't mind if I take my cloak off do you? It's really hot."

Deidara could just look "uhm…no…un" Deidara then watched Hinata take off the heavy winter cloak and set it nicely on the floor. He noticed her wearing a chaos t shirt ripped jeans and a studed belt.

"Much better…but then again your room has better vents." Deidara ignored her coment practically staring her down with what curves she had.

"So…what is our Picasso working on?" Hinata joked as Deidara noticed his staring and blushed turning back to his painting.

"Oh…uhm I'm just working on a random painting that is just for fun yea."

Hinata quirked "like what?"

Deidara smirked "like this!" Deidara put some paint on his fingers and spattered it on Hinata's face. She was mad but decided to solve it in a paint war.

"So…like this?" She went across Deidara's face having paint smeared on his cheeks.

"Yea like that un." They began putting paint all over each other's clothes like a art teachers worst nightmare. Deidara took off his cloak so Pain wouldn't get pissed off. He even soon took off his shirt as Hinata got a great look at his abs. Deidara thought it was great. They had their little war on until they finally thought to call it off. The wood floor was riddled with a rainbow of colors, Hinata went to his bathroom and got a wet towel to get some paint off.

Deidara walked in and held Hinata's waist, his chin on top of her head. She turned around and looked up at him patting his cheeks gently finding skin. He grabbed her waist and gently set her on the bathroom counter, she starred in his blue eyes as he looked into her white lavender ones. They both moved in slowly until the gap was closed with lips, but soon they separated needing air.

Deidara asked "Hinata…will you go out with me…or something?"

Hinata wanted to hear those words "Yes!!" Deidara was estatic because the angel he wanted said yes. (no nothing else is going to happen in the bathroom…pervert…)

(current time in office with Pein and Orochimaru.)

Two girls were in the office waiting to be accepted into certain organizations. They both had a big suitcase and no where to go.

Pein talked to a long brown hair, brown eyed lightly tanned skin woman who was once a part of the grass village. "So Natsumi, you'd like to join akatsuki…well I must say your records are very nice and our organization can always benefit another akatsuki…but what about your friend?"

"Actually I'd like to join the sound village…I feel that I can benefit more from there." A strawberry blonde, blue eyed, short and pale skin woman said.

Orochimaru spoke "Well Selena I'm glad to hear that someone is very interested in my village…and also I as well can always use more recruits."

Selena bowed as Natcumi just watched not really caring.

"Ok…I'll accept you in…but I want to know that you'll be a new accomplishment to the akatsuki." Pein said as Natsumi nodded not going to bow for anybody.

"I as well will accept you in Selena…such a shame what the grass village has lost…but then again they'll relize their lost the day they relize their defeat kukuku"

Selena bowed showing her gratitude unlike her friend.

Pein then in Sasori "Sasori be a gentlemen and show our newest recruit her room." Sasori just nodded wishng someone else would have thinking he had better things to do. Orochimaru being a lazy rapist (whoops…did I type that? XD) decided to have someone else show Selena her room.

"Sasuke." Orchimaru called and within a second Sasuke was there. "Show this woman to her new room. She's a new sound villager and will need a room." Sasuke nodded and made a hand gesture for Selena to follow. She stood at first but when Sasuke waited up he glared at her a mean glare so she MOVED.

Selena followed Sasuke down the quiet dim hallway. "So what is it like here?"

"Well hours suck, training is hard, and people annoy you." Sasuke glared again but only making Selena sarcastic.

"Sounds like a fricken ball…" Sasuke stopped as they found a door. He opened and gestured her to go inside. Selena went into the bedroom that was lit by a small lamp. It wasn't very stylish but hell she couldn't complain. Sasuke closed the door not wanting to be annoyed by any newb to the sound.

Sasori walked with atsumi right behind. She then got out a pack off gum "Want one?" She said offering a Wrigley's Double Mint piece.

"No thanks." Natsumi almost spazzed.

"But you have to have gum! It's good for your soul!!" Natsumi twitched as Sasori just stopped in place.

"I don't care how good it is for the soul I don't want a piece." Sasori then found the LONG stretch of hallway that was the akatsuki's.

"Well choose anyone of the rooms that isn't claimed…if I were you I'd choose one close to the front because that's where most of your friends will most likely be."

"Well what about you?...Can't we be friends?" Natsumi said chewing on the piece of gum that she found heavenly.

"Maybe…as long as you don't force me to have gum." Sasori then walked to his room as Natsumi chose a room. It was plain and looked untouched.

"Well looks like I'll be staying here then…" Natsumi entered the room and put down a suitcase. She started to unpack her belongings it was quiet for a bunch of people in a organization. After she unpacked she decided to step out of her room to see if she could find anyone here to chat with. Finally someone stepped out.

Natsumi thought 'she has…cat ears!' Ryoko looked up to see a new face in a akatsuki cloak.

"Hey, I don't know you but you look new."

"Yea just got in, but I also thought I should know everyone so I can find someone to hang out with."

"Ok then…well I'll make it easy for ya." Ryoko turned down the long stretch of hallway and yelled "GET THE HELL OUT OF YOUR ROOMS NOW!!" Natsumi covered her ears as akatsuki's came out of their room wondering what the commotion was.

"Ryoko do you know how hard it is for me to absorb sunlight this time of winter?!" Zetsu said being interrupted from plant buisiness.

"No and I don't care…" Natsumi hid behind Ryoko but that wasn't going to work as Ryoko held her up above herself so everybody got a good look and so did she.

"This is…crap what's your name?"

"Natsumi"

"Natsumi…she's a nwb to the akatsuki and you should state you names so she knows who the hell you are…"

One by one the annoyed akatsukis said their names and retuned to their rooms without a care minus Hinata, Konan, and Sasori.

"So Natumi where'd you start out?" Hinata asked happy not being the 'new kid', or 'newb' anymore

"I started out in the grass village with my friend Selena. We didn't like the direction our village was heading so we thought to join another organization. Except she wanted to be in the sound village and I wanted to be in akatsuki." Natsumi said happily

"Wow…I just joined because I heard the guys in here were smexy" Konan joked

"Yea and that's deep for a whore." Ryoko said to Konan as she made a comeback.

"Oh well we already know why you joined, twelve guys and a sperm hungry half demon you do the math."

"whore"

"slut"

"bitch"

"cunt"

Ryoko and Konan were at each others throats again. Natsumi was watching the dysfunctional team that she forgot how to breath while laughing.

Hinata went to her room coming out a minute later with a bucket of ice cold water. She dumped the water on the two hot heads "NOW THAT IS ENOUGH!!" Hinata dropped the bucket on the watered floor. Ryoko (being half cat demon) was freaking out like a seizure. Konan was pist because her eye liner ran so she had black tears down her face.

Sasori watched the whole scene but couldn't help but have his eyes drawn to Natsumi…even though she was on the watery floor turning blue from laughter he couldn't help but find something about her…interesting…Natsumi noticed him watching her and soon became uncomfortable. She waved as he then averted his eyes.

"Be talking to you Natsumi" Sasori said going back to his room as Ryoko thought of an idea while actually licking herself.

"Hey! Maybe we should invite that Selena chick over to Natsumi's room along with us so we can get to know each other!...kinda like a sleep over!!"

Hinata nodded "Yea that's a perfect idea to get to know you and Selena better!"

"But why does it have to be my room, and why tonight?" Natsumi asked confused.

"House rules…always hold the first party in the newbs room." Konan said as the girls then planned the night.

Ok, how ya' doing my readers?!...alright to answer a few questions, I have to leave a cliffy otherwise you guys wouldn't want to read the next chapter! Without a small amount f rising action there would be no reason to continue because your no longer interested. Next review q. it's ok if my story is a little comparible to yours but just don't completely copy my ideas…hell every reader has to sometimes take a idea and morph into their own perspective but just don't keep getting them from here a.k.a. diversify or get your own. Well until next time and plz r&r!!


	25. A Small Party

Forever Loving 25

Forever Loving 25

(Natsumi's room 6:00p.m.)

All the girls having gotten together and met one another were wearing green face masks reading magazines, listening to music, and reliving the old genin days…the is until Ryoko spoke.

"Oh my god I know what we should do!!"

"What?" Selena asked doing her own pedicure.

"We should play truth or dare!!" Ryoko said excited

Konan even agreed to the idea even though she hated the half cat woman almost every waking moment. (if you can tell this game is going down hill very fast say nothing just review about it later)

"Okay…Hinata!" Hinata looked shocked that Ryoko picked her first for a dirty little deed but what could she do?

"Truth, or dare?" Ryoko said almost clenching her fists from excitement wanting to set someone up.

"Truth"

"Ok, are you and Deidara together yet?"

"Yes. He asked me today."

Ryoko was furious "And yet you didn't tell me?!"

"Well plainly Ryoko you never asked." Hinata said sassily back to her as Ryoko just folded her arms and sat moping for a second.

As Hinata continued the truth or dare in the other room the guys were having a little fun themselves.

"Dude I'm so glad you took tech-ed." Kisame said watching a t.v. screen with a video of the girls room thanks to a certain Zetsu and a video camera with wiring.

"I know, now we actually get to be in their minds yea." Deidara said as they heard Hinata's answer of the last question.

"Woah Deidara finally grabbed your girl, about damn time." Hindan said practically drinking the sake by the bottle.

"Tobi like spying on the girls!!" Everyone jumped on Tobi so he would be quiet.

Pein then said to Tobi "Yes, I do to but we shouldn't yell out what we're doing because we can get caught!" Pein said then walking back to his spot as the guys got off to watch the monitor.

Yes, the guys reached a new low having to spy on the opposite sex…hell even Sasuke was there except Hindan gave him acid and he has been in the corner fearing that Zetsu would eat him while being under a blanket. Kabuto was there but only to talk to Sasori about medical things, and because Orochimaru said to watch Sasuke because like a dumb a he took more than one tablet and would most likely be tripping balls for the rest of the night.

"I swear the plant is going to eat me!...It's watching me like Orochimaru the day he tried to-"

Anyhow, over in another corner Itachi was watching the monitor starring at Ryoko.

Kisame noticed and said "You know that you miss her."

"I wouldn't miss a whore like her. She means nothing to me."

"If she meant nothing to you and also was a whore then why did you have your way with her, why do you stare at her on the monitor, and also why do you always look at a picture of her in your wallet whenever you're away on missions." Kisame smirked as Itachi glared knowing but not believing he was right. Kisame walked back over to the main part of the quite party watching the monitor also.

(Back to Natsumi's room)

It was Selena's turn to pick

"Konan!...truth, or dare?"

"Dare me the dare!" Konan said trying to be all feisty.

"Ok, I dare you to go streaking in the hallway."

(Other room)

Kisame had a spit take as the room was silent but Pein smiled "Yea, do it! That's my girl!!"

Deidara covered his eyes as Konan had excited the bathroom only in a towel.

"AHH IT BURNS SO BAD!!" Deidara said falling out of his chair holding his eyelids.

(Natsumi's room)

Konan was out in the hallway making the round as the girls were still in the room. Ryoko thought of a way to make it better.

"Hey let's lock her out!!...the key is in here and so is Konan's towel! She'll never get in and can't get into her bedroom!!"

Hinata spoke "Don't you think your going to far Ryoko?"

Selena agreed, "Yea it's only a dare it's not like we're rivaling her and hate her or anything."

Ryoko smirked "oh you two are just too young and innocent…" Ryoko locked the door.

Konan finally came back from her round but when she turned the knob it didn't move.

"Hey uh girls you kinda locked me out, girls?!" Konan became frantic and finally knocked down the door flashing the other girls.

Ryoko became hysterical "AHH WHORE NANA! IT'S BIGGER AND MORE GAPING THAN THE GRAND CANYON AND PARIS HILTON!! IT'S LIKE YOU COULD FIT A SEMI IN THERE!!"

(other room)

Pein covered the monitor with his body "As much as I respect you all I'm not sharing with you my woman's down stairs parts and won't ever be showing them."

(bedroom)

Konan was dressed and not too happy but decided to laugh it off and get on with the game until something caught Ryoko's eye.

"Hey Natsumi what's that over on the bookshelf?" Ryoko said pointing to the camera.

(other room)

The guys all saw Ryoko face the camera practically staring into the other side as the guys became frantic thinking of plans to run even attempting to jump out of a five story building for safety.

(bedroom)

"I don't know…I don't own a camera."

Well this is all I can leave you with meh prettys…sorry there's not more but hey at least I left you wanting more but plz r&r like always!!...also to answer a few questions I got the gum is good for your soul thing from meh bff Clairesa-chan so thnx Clair for the idea!! Also to the one person about Selena grabbing Oro's leg and stuff no I'm not really going to do that because that's not really the characters type of actions also nobody wants to grab that rapists leg because for all you know he could start dry humping you XD until next time!!gaarapunkgirl


	26. The Mission

Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(please review dudes and chicks?)

Forvever Loving

Ryoko's mind knew who the camera belonged to "Son of a &#." The girls stormed out of the room each one just as pissed off. The door was knocked down as the camera was thrown into the wall creating a hole. "What the hell is that?!" Ryoko pointed to the camera. The guys were trying to act natural and yet all in a room together looking like they were having a grand old party.

A laptop screen was turned down with a light flashing on the side. "oh what's up un?" Deidara said eating a chip.

"You know what the hell is up!!" Konen screamed.

"Okay so we can explain!" Sasori yelled as the girls got closer closing them into a wall as if it was a evil game of dodge ball. Sasuke who was still tripping balls watched the scene in neon highlighter colors. Screams from men were thrown into the air as were pleas of mercy.

(Next morn)

Hinata awoke in the room she was in last night when all her buddies were hanging out. She felt odd, but she didn't know what it was. She exited the room with her blanket and pillow to see another newb. Ryoko who has been up was showing her around. However Hinata knew her all to well.

Hinata ducked into her room getting changed as fast as possible without putting her clothes on backwards. She exited her room and there was the newb.

"Hinata! So this is where you've been all along?!"

"Yes, I can't believe you're here Sakura! But then again whoever thought I'd be here?"

"I know! The whole village is worried about you! I mean Naruto was devastated and wanted to find you."

"Yea I know." Hinata remarked unemotional shocking Sakura. Deidara walked out of the room the guys were in last night. The bruises on his body are nothing because the plea he only had was "Please don't hurt my face that's my meal ticket!"

"Hey Hinata…and who might you be?" Deidara addressed the pink chick.

"Oh this is Sakura, she's new to the akatsuki." Hinata remarked not admitting that she didn't exactly want them to meet.

"Oh, hi my name is Deidara un." He shook hands with Sakura as she said a, "Nice to meet you Deidara."

Sakura blushed by the moment she met him. Hinata had her eyes on Sakura.

Deidara smiled shyly in the now quite awkward moment. Sakura only tilted her head and blushing. "Well maybe sometime we can talk and get to know one another?" "um…yea…sure? Well anyway Hinata you want to do anything today?" Deidara asked as Hinata and him walked down the hallway hand-in-hand. Sakura glanced at the sight of affection and felt a bit of jealousy.

'**Stop it! You know you know better than to steal someone! Especially from Hinata, she's our friend!!' '****Yea but you know you want him.'** Inner Sakura said to her regular self. **'Yea but look at how happy they are! I couldn't come between that! Do you know what kind of guilt that can put on the both of us?!' ****'No, but I don't care, besides look at him! You know you want a piece of that a'**** 'Yea but I mean…'**

At that moment Sakura thought of a horrible scheme. One so vile I can't even believe I'm typing it in here.

'**That's it! As long as I can look better in Deidara's eyes then I can have him!...how do you think of these of things?'**

Ryoko starred at Sakura as she seemed to daydream down the hallway. "Well, I don't feel like being responsible, she knows where her room is, and I've got better things to do."

Ryoko then left not caring what could, happen, and will happen to the pink haired friend unless she can focus. After all she's standing in a hallway that has S-class criminals in some rooms, whom of which have not gotten laid in a while.

Ryoko shut her door scheming a way to get Itachi back. However her thoughts were interrupted by a matter of a potty break. She went to her bathroom and instead of seeing a toilette somebody replaced it with a litterbox. "Oh haha very &# funny!!" She heard giggles as Deidara and Kismae appeared.

"Oh Come on Ryoko you have to admit we got you good!" Kisame said laughing

"Oh yea? Well can you hold on a moment?" Ryoko entered the bathroom closing the door for a moment or two. Ryoko stepped back out hiding her hands behind her back. "I agree you guys got me good but you know what you forgot?" The guys looked at each other thinking and shrugged. "PMSing!!" As Ryoko flashed a dirty tampon. The boys cringed and fled for the door which was locked.

"NOOOOO!!" Kisame yelled as Deidara seemed to try and sacrifice him.

"NOT RIGHT UN!!" Deidara yelled as he then picked up Kisame using his body to break the available window. Jumping out right behind Kisame who got up from the broken glass also getting out of a pickers bush directly below the window. The 5-story foot fall didn't make it feel any better also. Ryoko laughed so hard she now had to use the litter box.

Momentarily Sakura was still spacing out as some guys starred at her thinking if she was a gift from Pein to relieve some 'stress.' Zetsu poked her and said "She isn't a blow up doll! She's real!!"

"I told you all Jashin-sama would repay us all one day!" Hindan said ready to get first dibs.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Deidara were on top of the hideout. Both stayed close as snow fell out of the winter sky. It was cold but by using their cloaks it was fine. Deidara couldn't be happier but a thought kept him from thinking fully positive of this moment. Hinata saw that his face seemed tence.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked seeing the sorrow now cover his face.

Deidara sighed "Well, I'll have to go on a mission tomorrow." Hinata looked confused about what?"

"I have to retrieve a Jinchuriki tomorrow." Hinata held a confused look. "Demons Leader –sama aims for. He collects them for power…tomorrow I am retrieving the raccoon demon from the Kaze of the sand."

Hinata now looked socked **'The Kaze-sama…but that's Gaara! Also he's married…maybe he'll be fine?'**

Deidara started "Yea, we have to extract the demon but in the proses it kills the person."

Hinata was now worrying **'Oh NO!!...She won't like this!!...I also know I can't stop the mission…this is going to risk the akatsuki big time if they do this and SHE finds out also if SHE finds the base!!'**

"Yea but I don't know how long I'll be gone. I mean I do have Sasori coming with me to for the mission but I'll be so far away from here, from you." Hinata touched his cheek

"Deidara try and talk your way out of this one. Do something! Trust me you don't know what your going to be dealing with!"

"Don't worry Hinata I handle Jinchuriki's all the time and-"

"No! THIS IS WORSE!! She'll kill you!!"

"Hinata I can handle any ninja I mean look, two akatsuki's versus some chick, I'm sure I'll be fine…"

Hinata calmed down saying "Yea…maybe your right…maybe I'm just over reacting."

"Right…Now let's spend as much time as we can together because I have to leave tomorrow after all."

(In the Meantime)

Sasori traveled down the hall until he stopped to Natsumi's room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The knob turned as Natsumi answered. "Oh Hey Sasori!" She was happy to see him visiting but was also happy that somebody was visiting period.

"Natsumi…I will be gone for a period of time but would like to know your feelings if we ever got together." Sasori said so it so fast Natsumi only responded, "huh?"

Sasori's face paled but his cheeks brightened "Will you go out with me?" He asked in almost inaudible voice but Natsumi heard.

"Sasori I need some time think, how long can you give me?"

"Until Spring when I come back from Mine and Deidara's mission."

(P.S. since it's midwinter there might be a time skip.)

Hey! Well hopefully all of you liked it. Well I've got great news, I'm going to youmacon in Dearborn. Yep so if your there meet me because I'll be the one dressed as a school girl with a blue/black chekered tie…yep I ish smexy lolz. Also read and Review plus Happy Halloween!!Gaarapunkgirl


	27. Ryoko's Pregnant

Forver Loving

Forver Loving

Chapter 27

"Spring?!" Natsumi gasped. "Yes, that should give you enough time to think about it." Sasori stated in a calm demeanor. "Yea…I guess…but what if…I barely know you! How can I make my decision?!"

The statement was true as Sasori just came to his own conclusion "Well, would you like to spend the day with me?"

Natusmi question it in her mind, but hell what could it hurt? "Sure?" Saosri lent out his hand as she took it.

"So where are we going?" Sasori looked down at her "Well I was thinking you would like to go to a town near here because of the city lights." Natsumi blushed at the romantic thought.

(meanwhile) Sasuke sat with an ice pack on his head from his acid trip last night. He was thinking of his ways to get Hinata however no matter how much he thought of Hinata that much he thought of Selena and it was not on purpose. She walked down the hallway passing him as he starred at her. He knew that he could have the same feelings for her however didn't want to give up Hinata.

He watched her walk, her strawberry blonde hair gently moving as her blue eyes shown. Her body moving across the floor almost flawlessly gliding. He then dropped the ice pack and appeared in front of her in a second as she crashed into him not expecting it but didn't fall. Sasuke had her and picked her back fully to her feet.

"Umm…hi Sasuke…is something wrong?"

"How come you don't call me Sasuke-kun?" He asked with a serious face.

"Because you always seemed like you never wanted to be…but I will if you want me to."

Sasuke nodded and within a second he was gone.

"Okay…weird…" Selena said as she continually walked as if it never happened just wanting to continue her day.

(Meantime)

Ryoko was in her room perfecting her plan. **'I know I can write a note! It can say something that'll make Itachi jealous for sure!!' **Ryoko then went to her plan. She made the note and went to Itachi's room slipping it under the door. However Itachi opened the door and starred down at her.

"Yes Ryoko?" He asked unemotional trying not to care for the fact that she wasn't his anymore. Ryoko just handed him the note. Itachi read the note containing the following:

Dear Itachi,

I know how you and your brother compete against each other whether it be who can kill first but I thought you'd just like to know. Your brother was better.

Itachi turned over the note as there was a list of things to get as Itachi read them out loud

"So nailpolish, tampons, makeup, a c.d., and scrunchies…hmm…"

Ryoko snatched the note and blushed "Whoops…" She tucked the noe away in her bra "The point is I just thought you'd like to know your brother was very good in bed…better than you as a matter of fact. Who knows he dosen't need 72 hours unlike you."

Itachi glared at her smirking. He then grabbed her wrists forced her into his bedroom and closed the door. Outside in the hallway you could hear Ryoko yell "BEST…PLAN…EVER!!" And then some banging noise. Hinata and Deidara walked by hearing the hadboard movement. Hinata blushed as Deidara smirked thinking perverted like but kept it to himself.

Kisame then walked up and said "Deidara the pain in the a leader wants you…"

"What now?...Wait here Hinata, ok?" Deidara said moving to the office.

Within quick moments Deidara was back.

"So what'd he want?" Hinata asked.

"Well apparently I'm supposed to go on this mission alone now. Sasori is being put on a different Jinchuriki mission. Whatever though I'll handle this one."

"Deidara…in that case I have to tell you about _her_."

"What is up with you and all these warnings? I'm one of the best akatsukis I think I can handle whatever this broad can throw at me."

"No REALLY I need to tell you about her!! You don't know who the hell she is, where she's been, I've met her! Trust me it's a damn good reason why the Sand village is called the sand village!...It used to be a forest but she caused the desertification making it a desert!!"

"Hinata, I don't need you worrying today ok?...Now trust me I'll be fine…I mean look at all the things I can do, I can become a terrorist in a minute, hell I make bombs out of my hands, I think I'll be fine."

Hinata gave up "Ok…you better be fine, but please just let me tell you don't worry about the Kaze because it's not him you'll have to think about, but his _wife_."

Deidara almost laughed "Oh what I'll have to worry about her bitching and nagging at me?"

Hinata glared at him as he then stopped laughing. "Uhm…but not that you will! I love you a lot!" Deidara said hugging her which didn't seem to help.

(Nats/Sas)

Natsumi began "So your body's a puppet?"

"Yea I guess you could say that."

Natsumi then poked him "So do you feel anything still?" She said still poking him.

"Yes, I do still feel…it's just that if you take a kunai or simple shuriken it won't kill me."

"OOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhh…" Natsumi said as Sasori stopped her poking. Natsumi then got up and walked across a fallen tree balancing her way across it until she fell but landed in Sasori's arms. Natsumi shyly smiled "So what do you want to do?" She asked…

Sasori who had put her down kissed her lips. The cold winter air didn't matter as they still felt warm. Natsumi's arms went around his neck as they both then opened their mouths deepening the kiss.

(Ryo/Ita)

Ryoko was sitting on Itachi's bed, Back against the bedpost with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Damn, when you want to prove a point Itachi you sure know how to."

Itachi smirked "Well it's only natural that I be more experienced. After all I'm older and pretty sure I've done it more than him."

Ryoko gave a small chuckle as she then remembered something… "Itachi I'll be in the bathroom for a sec." She left and looked on the counter where a little stick was. However something on it seemed to turn her world around. There was appositive sign on it.

"Itachi…c-c-could you c-c-come i-in here?...please?" Itachi got up and walked up from the bed to the bedroom.

"What is it?"

"Itachi…I'm pregnant with your baby!" Itachi's eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

"Whosagiggawhat?" He said not believing it thinking this was just a mean joke she was set up for.

Ryoko flashed the pregnancy test to Itachi showing the plus on it. Itachi almost stumbled back but then said "What how do you know it's mine?!"

"Because it takes a month or so until these things work!...Also you're the only one I've been with within the months…"

Itachi then looked at her in disbelief but a emotion came on his face. A smile was on his face as she almost looked shocked thinking he had snapped and had to go to a psychoward.

"Then I'm going to be a father.." He kissed her happily and touched her stomach. Ryoko then became happy that Itachi accepted the baby.

"Well, I'm doing my part on repopulating the Uchiha clan and like usual I'm ahead of Sasuke."

(The next day.)

Everyone arrived at the front wanting to say their goodbyes to Sasori and Deidara for the time that they'd be gone. Hinata and Natsumi both embraced their guys.

"Remember I'll wait for you Deidara, but I want you to have this." Hinata put a envelope in his hands "Don't open it until you're a few miles away." Hinata said teary eyes in Deidara's arms.

"I know you'll wait for me. And I will. Well we'll be back in the spring. Don't wait up but just wait?" Deidara said to everyone about the last part. Ryoko even had tears for the baka blonde.

"You teme getting me all worked up!" Ryoko said crying into Itachi's chest as he thought if it's pregnancy hormones.

Sasori tried to pry off Natsumi saying "I have to go and you know it. Also I'll be back before you know it…" He said trying to slip out of her grip. Finally Konan and Hinata pried her off as they all watched the two leave in separate directions.

Ok, so the next chappy is obviously going to have the time skip because who really wants fillers? So hopefully you all liked this one, read and review!gaarapunkgirl


	28. Ryoki's intro

Forever Loving 28

Chapter 28

Deidara finally opened up the letter when he was miles away. It was a picture of Hinata…a very, very, VERY bold picture ;). Deidara blushed and his heart raced for minutes. He controlled himself then continued on using it as motivation to get back to his Hinata.

-0-Time skip-0- Spring

Hinata laid under a Sakura tree where Deidara and her had the snowball fight months ago. Also the same place they both said goodbye. She remembered him so clearly and missed him dearly. A wind blew making the petals on the tree fall on her. Sakura being a part of the akatsuki for a while now was trying to steal everybody's man STILL. They all told her that if she needed someone so desperately then to go to the "leftovers pile".

Ryoko was over five months prego and looked like a balloon blaming it on baby weight ((liar)) whenever she also got in trouble she couldn't get her a$$ whooped because it could harm the baby that her and Itachi were conceiving.

Selena soon appeared under the tree to comfort her dear friend, "you ok?" She asked. Concerned to how depressed the timid girl was. Even the pearl shine in her eyes were gone to dull lavender, "Yea…I'm fine." Hinata said.

Selena sat by her friend "Well I can tell you're not. That you're lying." Hinata looked up at her only with a smirk. "How can you tell?" Selena smiled with her eyes closed "Because whenever you lie your index finger twitches."

"No it doesn't…" Hinata's right index finger twitched.

"See?"

The two sat in peace and silence until… "RYOKI!!!" Hinata got up and ran thinking 'Ryoko must be in trouble!...but why is the last syllable in her name wrong?' Hinata still ran only entering to see Ryoko hugging a blonde. His hair was cut short but styled nicely, he wore expensive designer clothes, also cat ears…like Ryoko's.

"Ryoki! My cousin, how have you been?"

"Oh…well, ya know, bored as ever…also the clan is worried about you. Also have you gained some weight?"

Ryoko's eye twitched "Thanks for noticing, I'm pregnant dip %$#"

Ryoki perked "omg!! Who got you knocked up?!"

"Well thanks for making it sound glamorous…The father is Itachi Uchiha!!"

"You were always lucky getting all the hot guys." Ryoki snapped his fingers three times for emphasis. They both then noticed the girls in the background who have been standing clueless.

"Oh…**clears throat** everybody, this is Ryoki! He's my gay cousin!! Ryoki, that's Hinata, Natsumi, Konan, Selena, and the whore over there is Sakura."

Ryoki waved his hand "Nice to meet all of you…so anyway, guess what Ryoko!" Ryoko tilted her head to the side a little not knowing what to expect.

"I'm joining the sound village!!"

Ryoko was shocked in a good and bad way. She knew that she would be able to see her cousin more so that's one bonus. However she didn't like Orochimaru, neither trusted him, also didn't want him around the bastard who's so perverted he has a homepage like a myspace account on a sexual predator website.

"That's…great!?" She said with a fake smile. She knew Ryoki was old enough to defend himself and be able to tell what rape is, but she still can't let her little cousin become traumatized like how chicken butt Sasuke did.

"I know! Now come on I want to join as soon as I can" Ryoki said already knowing where to go amazingly. Ryoko followed behind however had a sick feeling from her mixed emotions in this melting pot. Ryoki practically skipped down the hall happy.

They both soon entered the office when permitted. Ryoko began first, "Orochimaru-sama, this is my cousin Ryoki…he would like to join the _Sound village_" she said with distaste.

"Wait…Ryoki?" Orochimaru stood up, "_YOU_ are Ryoki?"

He nodded complying he was. Orochimaru grinned "Do you remember me at all?"

Ryoki squinted "Wait…Orotsu?" He said. Orochimaru nodded to his old fake name. He practically ran over and hugged the newb.

Ryoko twitched and was having a tough time keeping down her lunch.

"Orotsu…it's been so long!" Where have you been? What happened to our plan?!"

Orochimaru made a sigh and spoke, "I had to take power of a new village to be able to take down the leaf. I needed followers who would help accomplice me. However I had to make them strong which took such long time…as for the plan…I was going to pick you up that night like I said, but your parents caught me, threw me in court thenjail (which I escaped), had a restraining order on me, then the court case landed on television and I soon became a registered pedophile. I couldn't see you...it hurt so bad. However now we are together!"

Ryoki was not as happy as Orochimaru when he hugged him however "I would love to Orochimaru…to start over anew, but I've met somebody who's willing to have a life with me…also I waited too long for you."

Orochimaru sighed heavily and said "I understand. However I will not deny you to my village. Welcome Ryoki, to the sound village."

The two then turned their heads hearing a noise in the background only to see Ryoko giving up her lunch in a basket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry I have not updated in a long time my faithful fans! Thankyou for all your reviews they warm my heart like a baked potato melting butter then building up cholesterol and giving me a heart attack XD. Until next time, please R&R ~gaarapunkgirl


	29. Back With More Than Barganed For

Forever Loving 29

Chapter 29

The girls and their new friend Ryoki were all gathered in Ryoko's room watching a chick flick. They were emotional all throughout the movie, crying, laughing, pistoff, it was a territory only Ryoki could understand because he felt all those emotions during the movie. They then heard somebody running down the hall incredibly fast.

The girls and Ryoki all pecked out their head. "Deidara?!" Ryoko exclaimed.

Deidara had a spikey red head on his back who was unconscious. Hinata's eyes began to sparkle like a child with ten boxes of pocky (yum xp)

"Deidara!" She yelled almost jumping him.

"Stay back!! This evil broad followed and attacked me all the way here!!!!!"

Ryoko and Ryoki's eyes widened, Ryoko went over the the man on Deidara's back and took a look at his face. She remembered who he was and knew who was after Deidara. It was Chibi's husband.

"**I'LL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD!!!!!!"** a voice of unimaginable horror echoed down the hall as she came out of the smoke from bombs Deidara tried using.

She had short, brown hair a skull choker, ripped jeans, and ripped black tee shirt that looked chopped in half. She had minor cuts and bruises while Deidara looked like he was almost ready to die. Her original name was Kurai but nicknamed Chibi because of she was shorter than all her friends but not legally a midget.

Blue eyes pierced forces of nature and almost showed Deidara's grave when he looked into them.

"Chibi-sensai! Please! Don't kill him! He's a mere idiot!!"

Deidara was shocked "SENSAI?!...this spawn of evil is your sensai?!"

"And still %$#ing is." She spoke to Ryoko and Ryoki with a small smile. "Ryoko, Ryoki, it's very nice to meet you but if you don't mind I must get back to buisiness. After all he's got my husband and I do not intend on being single again let alone a single mother."

Her voice was a bit stern at the end. Ryoko then tried to talk to Chibi discussing Deidara's life.

"Listen, any other time is great but he's kind of a part of this organization and he was only following orders. Plus…uhh…" Ryoko looked at Hinata and pulled her in front of herself. "Plus she's knocked up with his baby!!" Hinata almost said no but knowing this was Deidara'a life or death sentence she nodded then rubbed her stomach.

"This pathetic thing actually managed to get something out of those things he calls balls…well that's a reward on its own I guess. I shouldn't kill him because if I do not intend on becoming a single mother then why should I pry away your baby's father?...hmm…but I can make a deal, a life for a life. Give me back my husband, and I will give you…whatever relationship you have with this thing."

Hinata, Ryoko, and Ryoki nodded. Hinata took the man off Deidara's back and gave it to Chibi. She then went back to Deidara tending to him.

"Well, this is all I came for in the first place, I'll see my way out."

Suddenly something started to crawl on the floor to where they were. It was Sasori. Natsumi saw him and ran over.

"Yea, sorry about that, I thought he was in on this whole taking Gaara thing…" With that Chibi left and was gone.

Deidara looked up off the ground to Ryoko "Ryoko, it's no wonder where you learn your evil tactics. You learned them from a devil yourself. It's only a wonder what you had to pay in return though."

"Nothing much…" Ryoko said watching her sensai go off in the distance "Just good friends."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well my readers, hopefully you like this little installment. I hope that you all Read and Review because you know that it encourages me to put this online. Well until next time! Luv ya ~gaarapunkgirl


	30. Hinata's Happy Ending

Forever Loving 30

Final Chapter

Hinata and Deidara were catching up while cleaning up the mess from the smoke and dust in the halls.

Hinata was still trying to hold up the conversation "So, did you get hit by any bad sandstorms in the sand village?"

"No, at least none too horrible that I couldn't handle." After Deidara swept up some more dust off the floor he pulled out a wrinkled sheet of paper out of his pocket. "I'm really surprised that you had the guts to make something like this though…" Deidara said showing Hinata the picture

She was immediately red and said "umm…well…I…"

Deidara joked "Yea, I like this picture so much, however I had to control myself from humping air."

Hinata turned more red "oh…umm…is that good?"

"That's great, if only this picture was the real thing though…oh well…you're too timid to do anything like-" Before Deidara knew it he was jumped and being kissed passionately. He was pressed into the wall and saw Hinata take over.

She stopped kissing and said "I missed you so much!" She said clinging. Deidara picked her up and navigated to his room. They were kissing and closing their eyes so it was quite a challenge. Finally they fell back into the room and closed the door.

Sooner or later Ryoko, Ryoki, Konan, and Selena walked into the hallway. The mess was still there or at least half-a$$ done.

"Hey, where'd Hinata go?...I thought she said she was going to clean this up for us." Konan asked.

"I don't know…" Ryoko said

"Well, let's look for her, Let's check her room…" Selena said. The girls peered into her room, it was empty. Suddenly Ryoki whispered, "Over here." The girls went over and pressed a ear to the door. Konan gasped, Selena whispered "yep, she's in here all right"

Ryoko was jumping up and down in the hallway in a laughing fit, however she couldn't let this perfect opportunity go unchecked. She knocked on the door and said "Now remember kids! Use protection!"

All the girls were trying to hold in their laughter turning different shades of colors.

Hinata opened the door only wearing a sheet "I'd say the same for you Ryoko, but that doesn't matter with all the DNA tests for Itachi, Tobi, and Sasuke!" Hinata closed the door after wards.

Ryoki was laughing and snapped his fingers three times saying "You go girl!"

Konan was shocked "You did Tobi?!"

Selena was pist "YOU DID SASUKE?!?!"

Ryoko had a shy smile on her face and a sweat drop "uhh…well…you see…uhh…oh well will you look at the time!" Ryoko was running down the hall with Selena after her. "GET BACK HERE YOU %$#!#$%^&*(*&(%$#^&%$"

That was one of the first times the group ever heard her say a swear.

Within hours Hinata and Deidara both came out of the room with smiles. Hinata's hair was slightly messy and her cheeks were flushed. While Deidara felt a new sense of pride to share with the group.

Konan was filing her nails in the hallway and said "Warning, you've just experienced you first time. Side effects may include pain in the crotch and others if you weren't smart.

Hinata smiled and said "Don't worry we were." Deidara went off to find Sasori and talk to him while Hinata went off with Konan to find her friends.

When Konan and Hinata did Natsumi was prying Selena off of Ryoko who was bruised and battered…Ryoki was just laughing saying "You got yo' a$$ into more trouble than it belonged!"

But then again, don't we all sometimes?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well his is it my viewers, please read and review after all I didn't have to put this story up, I could've kept it in a book and to a secluded number of friends if I felt to. Well until my next story, or until next time. ~gaarapunkgirl


End file.
